After the storm
by Lycka
Summary: Randy avait toujours eu peur de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Mais un soir, il rencontre John et ses barrières s'effondrent peu à peu. Pour le plus grand plaisir de ses deux meilleurs amis, Maryse et Adam, ravis de le voir enfin s'ouvrir, mais à quel prix?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** After the storm **  
** **Pairing :** Centon, Edge/Christian, Maryse/Miz et d'autres, mais je ne veux pas tout dévoiler maintenant! **  
****Rating :** M **  
** **Disclaimer :** Si jamais Cena m'appartenait, je vous l'aurais vendu sans problème, mais ce n'est pas le cas, ni pour tous les autres d'ailleurs… **  
** **Note :** première fois que j'écris du Centon. Je déteste ce couple habituellement mais une idée m'a poussée à mettre ces deux-là ensemble, peut-être parce que se sera tout sauf mignon ? Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

 **After the storm**

*'*

 _Chapitre 1_

*'*

Randy Orton vida son verre d'une traite. La musique était bien trop forte, il se sentait complètement écrasé par le nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce, bien trop petite même si le salon devait faire bien 100 m². Il étouffait et allait se diriger vers le balcon quand une personne l'attrapa par le bras et le força à rester à l'intérieur.

« - Randy, tu ne comptais pas m'abandonner dis moi ? lui demanda une Maryse Ouellet qui titubait légèrement.

\- Je voulais simplement faire un tour dehors.

\- Oh non non non Rand', tu dois m'aider à survivre à cet enfer.

\- Maryse, tu es celle qui m'a entraîné ici bordel !

\- Car tu dois sortir et connaître du monde, tu restes tout le temps enfermé chez toi. Puis, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu rencontreras un beau garçon, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil. Regardes autour de toi, tu n'as que du choix !

\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne m'intéresse pas…

\- Allez, ça fait 5 ans que tu me dis ça Randy, amuse toi un peu ! Me fais pas croire que tu es asexuel en plus de ça, je me rappelle parfaitement de toutes les personnes dont tu m'as parlées !

\- J'ai dû te parler de deux personnes au grand maximum. Je n'ai juste pas la tête à me traîner un boulet qui ne m'apportera rien.

\- Aaaah Randy, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. Allez, va m'abandonner sur ce balcon rempli de fumée de joint. Ne m'approches plus après ça veux-tu ? Tu pueras trop

\- Merci très chère, justement les mots que je voulais entendre », dit-il avec un sourire avant de se dégager doucement de sa poigne, et une sacrée poigne, afin de pouvoir ouvrir la fenêtre qui le séparerait de la marée humaine qu'il y avait dans l'appartement.

Il entendit sa meilleure amie râler une dernière fois avant qu'une autre charmante jeune femme commence à lui parler, ce qui la fit se concentrer sur quelque chose de bien plus agréable. Ses seins apparemment, vu à quel point les yeux de Maryse, légèrement vitreux à cause de l'alcool présent dans son sang, ne regardaient certainement pas les yeux de l'autre demoiselle.

Randy referma la fenêtre derrière lui et l'odeur qui régnait sur le balcon lui fit presque regretter l'odeur de transpiration et de vapeur d'alcool qu'il venait de quitter. Il ne put s'empêcher de tousser légèrement et de porter une de ses mains à son nez, espérant que l'odeur qui l'avait agressé le dérangerait moins. Peine perdue.

« - Désolé, je sais que l'odeur peut gêner, mais vu que j'étais seul et que j'avais besoin de me ressourcer un peu avant de retourner là dedans… Mauvaise habitude de soirée, s'excusa la personne assise sur le sol du balcon.

\- Pas de quoi s'excuser, on peut bien se faire plaisir en soirée non ?

\- Sans doute, mais je n'aime pas gêner les gens. Et c'est évident que l'odeur te gêne, donc… lui sourit le jeune homme avec une petite étincelle dans les yeux en écrasant l'objet perturbateur. Tu essaies aussi d'échapper à ce qui se trouve là dedans ?

\- On va dire ça oui. C'est ça de céder quand on n'a pas envie de bouger…

\- Je connais. Pour le coup, je voulais juste me changer un peu les idées, je crois en avoir besoin en ce moment… Mauvaise rupture. Mais il est à l'intérieur. Encore pire non ?

\- Ce n'est effectivement, définitivement pas la situation rêvée. Il faut savoir se renseigner.

\- J'ai peut-être un côté masochiste, qui sait. Et toi, ton copain ? demanda le jeune homme, essayant sans doute de changer de sujet.

\- Euh…

\- Oh, je me serai trompé ? Vu la gay pride que c'est à l'intérieur, je pensais que… Je ne remets en aucun cas ta virilité et ton machisme en cause !

\- Non, c'est juste que je n'aie personne. Je suis là avec ma meilleure amie. Qui elle, normalement est hétéro, malgré le nombre de poitrines qu'elle a dû mater et… Oh, bon, son copain à elle sera ravi d'apprendre qu'elle n'a aucun mal à galocher une autre fille ! Dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi encore… soupira Randy en regardant la Canadienne se donner à cœur joie dans un cours de découverte d'amygdales.

\- Oh cool. Hum, John. Et toi ?

\- Randy.

\- Eh bien Randy, ravi de te rencontrer. Ça te dit de retourner à l'intérieur ? Il fait un peu frais quand même. Puis c'est rare de trouver des gens potentiellement intéressants en soirée aussi.

\- Pourquoi pas ! Après toi. » lui dit Randy en lui ouvrant la fenêtre afin que John puisse se réfugier à nouveau dans la chaleur.

Toujours avec un sourire légèrement malicieux, John rentra à nouveau dans l'appartement, passant sans doute un peu trop près de Randy pour que ce soit totalement innocent. Le jeune homme ne releva pas, même s'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on flirt avec lui aussi rapidement. Ou qu'on essaie de flirter avec lui tout court. Il mit ce comportement sur l'effet de la drogue et de l'alcool. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si John lui faisait clairement du rentre dedans en le mettant mal à l'aise.

C'est sous l'œil interrogateur de Maryse qu'il suivit l'autre jeune homme. Et il se dit qu'elle ne le laisserait certainement pas tranquille le lendemain.

* * *

« - C'était de la drague tellement tragique Rand' !

\- Pour la centième fois, ce n'était pas ça !

\- Oh, ne me la fait pas à moi ! Quand vous êtes allés danser ? Sensouel mister ! éclata de rire la jeune femme en frappant son coussin à cause de son hilarité.

\- C'était parce que son ex commençait à le regarder bizarrement et qu'il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait s'amuser. C'est tout ! Un peu gamin, c'est sûr, mais bon, avec l'alcool tout ça…

\- Son corps près du tiens, ses mains sur tes hanches… »

Maryse ne put aller plus loin, se tordant de rire dans tous les sens. Elle avait été heureuse de voir son meilleur ami enfin se lâcher un peu, faire autre chose que s'entraîner pour son futur boulot, car monsieur voulait devenir une star du catch, rêve qu'elle partageait elle aussi mais elle s'amusait tout de même de temps en temps et sortait voir du monde, contrairement à Randy, qui était plutôt solitaire. Trop même, d'après elle. Ils avaient la chance d'avoir réussi à intégrer l'école de catch dont ils rêvaient, ils y étaient même depuis maintenant 3 ans et en bonne voie pour commencer des shows et Randy n'en profitait même pas.

« - Tu veux bien arrêter 30 secondes ? la réprimanda Randy en lui claquant la cuisse avec sa main pour qu'elle arrête de se moquer ouvertement de lui.

\- Laisse-moi un peu ! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui peux me le permettre, je ne laisserai pas cette chance passer. Pour la première fois en 22 ans de vie, monsieur Orton se lâche enfin auprès d'un beau gosse. Bon, je t'avoue que ton John n'est pas mon genre mais bon, si c'est le tiens…

\- Arrête de parler, ta bouche sort de plus en plus de conneries, lui rétorqua Randy en prenant son téléphone qui venait de vibrer. Forcément, il fallait que ce soit le fameux John en question.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ton « ami », questionna Maryse avec un grand sourire.

\- Seulement si je vais bien, madame je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde vraiment pas. »

Il ne put qu'esquisser un sourire malgré tout. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il n'avait pas arrêté de regarder son téléphone, espérant que le jeune homme, John Cena de son nom, lui envoie un sms. Il n'avait jamais aimé recontacter quelqu'un, ayant toujours peur de déranger la personne. Ce que devait se dire également certaines personnes dont il n'avait plus jamais eut de nouvelles, le peu de fois où il était sortit, toujours avec Maryse d'ailleurs.

Mais il ressentait ce petit quelque chose en plus, qu'il n'allait certainement pas s'avouer ni même assumer devant Maryse. Il avait réellement apprécié la compagnie du jeune homme. Il avait eut l'impression qu'ils avaient déjà réussi à créer un lien amical en quelques heures, ce qui arrivait très peu avec Randy. Mis à part pour Maryse, le jeune catcheur avait du mal à sentir une connexion aussi rapidement avec quelqu'un d'autre et il avait trouvé plaisant de retrouver ça avec John. Ce qui le perturbait un peu.

« - Et tu comptes le revoir quand John-John ?

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu lui as déjà donné un surnom…

\- N'essaies pas d'échapper à la question !

\- Pour le moment, c'est-à-dire, après deux sms échangés, je ne sais pas. Mais tu seras la première au courant, ne t'en fais pas !

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien, alors pourquoi voudrais-tu me prévenir ?

\- Oh ferme-la un peu ! »

Maryse devait être suffisamment contente de son point, car elle se leva, lui disant qu'elle allait faire un tour dans la salle de bain, besoin de se décrasser intégralement apparemment. Pas qu'il avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Son sourire se fana quand il vit le nom qui accompagnait le message.

 _« Maryse m'a tout raconté. Enfin pas tout, mais des choses intéressantes et j'aurais besoin que tu me racontes tout en détails. Demain autour d'un café, ou d'une bière, ça te va ? Des bisous mon Dydy, tu deviens grand 3  
Ton Adam préféré (même si tu n'en connais qu'un seul, prière de fermer ta magnifique grande bouche) »_

Il allait vraiment la tuer.

* * *

« - Alors, qui est ce fameux John, je veux une description totale, son âge, ce qu'il fait dans la vie, savoir s'il est digne d'être avec mon Dydy d'amour, dit tout de go un Adam, visiblement en pleine forme, si ce n'était bien trop en forme, sirotant sa bière, un sourire bien trop exagéré pour qu'il ne soit pas totalement en train de se payer sa tête.

\- Vous vous êtes concertés toi et Maryse pour le surnom débile ?

\- Bien sûr, qui d'autre lui aurait donné l'idée ? Mais donc, dis-moi un peu comment il est !

\- Plus petit que moi. Cheveux courts. Châtains. Les yeux bleus. Musclé.

\- Je crois que je viens de le croiser dis donc.

\- Quoi ? Qu… Connard, finit finalement par dire Randy quand il se rendit compte qu'il regardait partout autours de lui comme un idiot.

\- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Ta description est tellement vague que j'ai dû voir au moins trois mecs qui correspondaient à ça ! Bon, Maryse était ultra enthousiaste par rapport à ce mec. Vous avez couché ensemble ? »

Randy recracha sa bière, les yeux exorbités. Son meilleur ami, s'il pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça, se foutait encore plus de lui qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'était vraiment pas du genre à faire ce genre de choses, même très attiré par quelqu'un. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée et il sentait ses joues chauffer, si ce n'était rôtir tellement il se sentait gêné.

« - Okay, j'arrête, les gens vont penser que je te fais des propositions indécentes vu à quel point tu es rouge. Ou que je te fais du pied. Enfin, désolé Rand', je sais que tu ne pourrais pas. Tu le revois quand ?

\- Toi et Maryse, je vous tuerai ! Je le connais depuis quoi, un peu plus d'une journée. On s'envoie juste des messages. On verra bien ensuite. D'ailleurs toi, comment ça se passe avec Jay ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Tu sais. Un peu dur vu la distance, mais on fait avec. Même si la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était… Chaotique. Il a toujours du mal à s'adapter. Il n'était vraiment pas au top de sa forme. Et… On a fait que s'engueuler. Ça fait cinq mois qu'on a rien fait. Bref, passage un peu difficile. Mais ça ira. Ça va. Fais pas cette tête Rand' ! »

Adam avait dit ça sur un ton enjoué, toujours souriant mais il sentait bien que son ami était fatigué. Sa relation battait de l'aile depuis bien trop longtemps mais il voulait s'y accrocher. Adam était amoureux et c'est ce qui le faisait rester. Une des raisons pourquoi Randy ne voulait pas de quoi que se soit. Avoir mal, se mettre à nu, devoir supporter les faiblesses de quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait pas les épaules pour.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer. John.

Et sa peur se fit un peu moins présente.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Je ne sais pas du tout si elle sera vraiment longue ou pas, mais je pense qu'elle sera au moins** **autant** **que « Juste une dernière fois ». C'est étrange pour moi d'écrire une histoire purement d'amour (et surtout du Centon omg), mais qui sait avec moi…**

 **J'espère avoir vite de vos retours, savoir si je continue cette fic ou pas.**

 **Des bisous chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !**


	2. Chapter 2

**RAR:**  
OMG je m'y attendais vraiment pas, j'ai une deuxième revieweuse!

 **Guest: je suis contente que ça te plaise! Je ne sais pas du tout le rythme de parution de cette fic, j'ai écrit les deux premiers chapitres d'affilé mais pour le moment, je m'occupe d'une autre de mes fics** _"Tranquillité"_ **que je t'encourage à aller lire si tu veux patienter tranquillement, ainsi que** _"Juste une dernière fois"_ **:) j'ai les idées pour After the storm déjà, donc normalement, je pourrais la finir sans problème ^^ ce qui est une bonne nouvelle oui XD! J'espère réentendre ton avis sur mes chapitres! :) Merci beaucoup!**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

*'*

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que John et Randy se parlait tout les jours. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter, même si c'était pour essentiellement raconter tout et n'importe quoi et surtout toutes les conneries qui leurs passaient par la tête. Randy avait remarqué que John était quelque peu possessif, ce qui avait le don, alors que normalement il ne supportait pas ce genre de comportement qu'il qualifiait d'enfantin et inutile, de le faire sourire de manière assez niaise. Il se surprenait même à sentir son cœur battre un peu plus fort quand il recevait des sms du jeune homme. Qu'il s'inquiétait quand il ne lui répondait pas. Qu'il se sentait triste ou blessé quand John était d'humeur maussade.

Quelque chose avait changé en lui et il le savait. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Car il ne voulait rien de particulier, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que John, même si Randy l'appréciait beaucoup, était bien trop compliqué. Parfois, le jeune catcheur avait l'impression que John ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui, sans doute un peu plus que de l'amitié dans son flirt timide mais très souvent présent et parfois, il se refermait comme une huître et faisait comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire de tout, ce qui laissait Randy le cul littéralement entre deux chaises. John avait également une vision de l'amour que Randy ne pouvait partager.

John était volage. Ou comme il le disait lui-même, il était facile. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de flirter avec plusieurs personnes à la fois, même de les chauffer de ce qu'avait compris Randy, tout en espérant pouvoir un jour se remettre avec son ex petit ami, qu'il aimait toujours et auquel John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. Et quand John lui disait, le cœur de Randy se tordait et il restait silencieux pendant un instant. Et John le voyait et ne disait rien directement, mais ce petit silence, il l'appréciait. Randy savait qu'il était sur le point de succomber. Et que s'il succombait réellement, il allait se faire engloutir, manger sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Donc à chaque fois, il soutenait celui qui était devenu si rapidement son ami, quoi qu'il lui arrive.

Et Randy sentait que John le poussait un peu. Mais jamais rien de concret. Plusieurs fois, Randy lui avait proposé qu'ils se voient pour boire un verre et avoir la joie de se raconter leurs vies en face à face. Et à chaque fois, John se renfermait, prétextant des excuses quelques peu fumeuses. Mais il lui pardonnait. Et il se surprit à penser qu'il devait rencontrer d'autres personnes. Sortir John de sa tête, car il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça. Il avait passé l'âge des jeux, bien qu'il n'ait jamais connu ça dans sa jeunesse. Il ne voulait juste pas avoir mal à espérer quoi que ce soit. Puis espérer quoi ? Il ne voulait rien, il…

Randy prit sa tête entre ses mains, soupirant de fatigue. Encore une fois, il se prenait la tête pour rien et se surprenait à penser des choses complètement impossibles. Il fallait dire que Maryse ne l'aidait absolument pas. Elle continuait à lui poser des questions toujours plus privées, lui mettait des idées étranges comme quoi il était attiré par John. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois bon Dieu ! Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment non plus alors comment il…

Il était définitivement perdu. Personne ne l'aidait à y voir plus clair, dès qu'il en parlait à ses meilleurs amis, il ressortait avec les idées encore plus embuées et beaucoup plus perturbé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors il faisait en sorte de mettre Adam et Maryse mal à l'aise car lui aussi, pouvait leur embrouiller l'esprit avec des pensées qu'ils ne voulaient pas avoir. Eux aussi avaient leurs problèmes et il se vengeait, jamais méchamment mais peut être parfois avec un peu trop de hargne. Il s'en voulait mais avait du mal à s'excuser. Ou plutôt, il ne le faisait pas.

Il sortit de ses pensées profondes, et profondément ennuyeuses vu à quel point il se sentait fatigué, quand son téléphone vibra. Premier sms de John de la journée, ce qui le rassura et le rendit plus léger d'un coup.

 _« Hey Randy, je me disais, ça te dit qu'on se voit, histoire de prendre un verre ? Ça pourrait me changer les idées._ _Réponds_ _moi vite. »_

Et d'un coup, son cœur rata quelques battements.

* * *

« - Ecoute, c'est juste que ça a toujours été prévu comme ça Maryse. Tu sais bien que c'est la soirée que je réserve à Phillip. C'est comme ça depuis des mois ma chérie, alors pourquoi tu continues à me proposer autre chose tous les jeudis soirs?

\- Car changer c'est la vie peut être. Tu sais, qu'on repasse une vraie soirée ensemble.

\- On habite ensemble. Toutes nos soirées sont nos soirées quand on ne voit personnes.

\- Oh, car pour toi aller directement dormir après le boulot, sans rien faire d'autre, c'est faire quelque chose ensemble ?

\- Ecoute, tu ne vas pas me refaire une énième scène pour ça. Cette discussion est close, je vais chez Phil. J'espère qu'en rentrant tu auras remis tes idées en place. »

Et sur cette phrase, Mike Mizanin sortit de l'appartement, laissant une Maryse Ouellet hors d'elle et blessée. Cette routine la rendait folle. Mike ne pensait plus qu'à sortir voir ses potes et rentrait, la plupart du temps alcoolisé, essayant de l'embrasser et plus s'il était assez en forme. Ils n'avaient plus de temps pour eux et ça ne le dérangeait pas, du moment qu'elle était sagement là, à attendre son retour, la plupart du temps morte d'inquiétude car elle n'avait aucunes nouvelles pendant des heures et des heures car il ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Ils avaient été le couple parfait pendant près de 4 ans. Pas d'engueulades en trop, ils parlaient, riaient et partageaient presque tout. Et en plus de ça, le sexe était magique. Mais cette époque était révolue. Ils s'étaient assagis dans une routine qu'elle ne supportait plus.

Elle prit son téléphone et tenta d'appeler Randy. Une tonalité particulière lui faisait comprendre qu'il était déjà au téléphone. Sans doute avec son John bien aimé, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier et ce même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était instable et faisait tomber Randy sous son charme comme un enfant à qui on offre des bonbons et qui serait capable de vous suivre jusqu'au bout du monde juste pour en avoir un peu plus. Elle tenta avec Adam, tombant directement sur sa messagerie.

Elle jeta son portable sur son lit d'un geste rageur. Ce soir, elle en avait juste marre. Alors elle prit sa veste, son sac et son porte monnaie. Après tout, pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas s'amuser elle aussi ?

*'*

« - Maryse ? »

La jeune femme se retourna, se disant qu'elle ne connaissait pas la voix qui lui parlait. Une belle brune la regardait avec un grand sourire, apparemment très contente de la voir. Elle aussi aurait sans doute été aussi heureuse si elle avait su qui elle était.

« - Bonsoir…

\- Stephanie. La soirée de Melina, i peu près un mois ? On a… Plutôt fait connaissance…

\- Stephanie… Steph… Oh ! Oui, bien sûr! On a… Oh. Oui. Oh.

\- Pas de quoi être gênée, une soirée, ça part souvent un peu dans tous les sens. Jusqu'à embrasser une jolie blonde.

\- Mes souvenirs sont assez flous. Je me souviens même plus comment Randy m'a ramené chez lui pour tout te dire !

\- Randy… Ton copain c'est ça ?

\- Oh non pas du tout, il n'y a pas plus gay que lui !

\- Tant mieux, je pensais vous avoir mis dans une situation un peu… Délicate. Ça te dirait qu'on se prenne un verre ? Je n'ai rien de prévu et si tu es libre… »

Maryse réfléchit un instant. Son idée de base avait été de boire au bar, confortablement installée pendant que de vieux riches en mal d'amour lui paient des verres, espérant passer la nuit avec elle, alors qu'elle se contenterait simplement de leurs passer un faux numéro pour qu'ils puissent la ramener. Au final, ça ne changeait pas forcément grand-chose à ses plans, qui pouvaient même devenir plus agréables en bonne compagnie. Certes, elle ne se souvenait plus grand-chose de cette fin de soirée, mais elle se rappelait que Stephanie n'était pas désagréable. Et qu'elle embrassait plutôt bien.

« - Je n'avais pas vraiment de plans, alors pourquoi pas ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te mangerai pas », lui dit Stephanie avec un clin d'œil, l'invitant à la suivre.

Maryse n'était même pas sûre de trouver l'idée si déplaisante.

*'*

Elle passait en fait une très bonne soirée. Il était tard mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Mike avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais elle avait décidé de le laisser végéter un peu. Il le méritait bien après tout. Elle vérifia son téléphone et vit qu'Adam et Randy avaient essayé de la recontacter. Ils avaient également envoyé des sms, étant inquiets de son manque de réponse. Les voir ainsi, un peu affolés, la fit sourire doucement.

« - Un problème ?

\- Les deux hommes de ma vie qui s'inquiètent. Je trouve ça plutôt mignon. Même carrément adorable. Ils sont vraiment adorables. On est tous les trois dans la même école, on ne s'est pas quitté depuis la fin du lycée.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Okay, c'est légèrement flippant…

\- Je sais que vous êtes dans la même école. Tu me l'as dit le soir où on s'est rencontrées et… Je ne m'appelle pas Stephanie McMahon pour rien. »

Maryse se figea, la main crispée sur son verre, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Stephanie McMahon. La fille du directeur de son centre de formation. Qui allait un jour, et ce jour approchait de plus en plus vite, devenir elle-même directrice quand son père prendrait sa retraite alors qu'elle n'avait que 25 ans mais qu'elle gérait, de ce qu'elle avait compris, comme une reine.

« - Et tu vas souvent aux soirées de tes futurs élèves… ?

\- Tant que je peux et que peu de personnes me reconnaissent oui. Puis Beth est une bonne amie à moi. Et je suis encore jeune, je voudrais m'amuser encore un peu !

\- J'ai embrassé la fille de mon directeur qui sera bientôt ma directrice. J'en aurais des choses à raconter à mes petits enfants…

\- C'est dans tes plans d'en avoir ?

\- Nan. Pour le moment, c'est de boire et continuer à passer une bonne soirée », répondit Maryse en souriant.

Alors Stephanie rappela le serveur et fit en sorte que leurs verres soient à nouveau remplis.

*'*

« - Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas trop bu ?

\- Mais non Steph, arrêtes de t'inquiéter ! Je suis pompette !

\- Pour une sportive, tu devrais faire attention à ce que ça n'arrive pas trop souvent !

\- Tu es dans le même état, alors tu es mal placée très chère ! »

Elles se regardèrent et pouffèrent un peu. L'alcool rendait vraiment les être humains stupides, mais c'était un état que la jeune catcheuse aimait bien. Puis elle était jeune et elle récupérait vite, elle pouvait bien encore en profiter. Elle se laissa aller contre la future directrice. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était en tout innocence. Stephanie lui plaisait. En même temps, elle avait tout pour plaire.

Elle était intéressante, belle et pleine d'humour. Et aussi une bonne descente, ce qui faisait d'elle une très bonne partenaire de boisson. Maryse devait la fixer depuis un moment car leurs visages s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés, laissant place à une tension palpable.

« - ça te dit de partager un taxi ? demanda Stephanie en s'éloignant d'un coup de Maryse.

\- Bonne idée. Tu sais où en trouver ?

\- Non, mais j'ai un numéro ! »

Maryse s'assit sur le trottoir, ses jambes ne la soutenant plus vraiment. Elle attendit que Stephanie vienne la rejoindre pour poser sa tête contre son épaule. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis un long moment et elle voulait se laisser aller un peu. Le taxi arriva bien trop vite pour la blonde qui se leva avec un petit grognement réprobateur mais s'installa dans le taxi. Elle donna son adresse à Stephanie, bien qu'elle ne fût pas sûre de vouloir rentrer. Mais où est-ce qu'elle pourrait aller ?

Le trajet commença en silence, la tension entre les deux jeunes femmes étant revenue. Maryse se mordit les lèvres et regarda Stephanie. Elle allait faire une connerie. Ou peut-être pas tant que ça. Après tout, elle en avait envie, personne n'en saurait jamais rien…

Alors elle se pencha vers Stephanie et l'embrassa, doucement. Jusqu'à ce que la brune réponde au baiser. Maryse eut l'impression que la température avait augmentée. Le contact de leurs lèvres, leurs corps se rapprochant peu à peu, les mains se firent baladeuses, essayant de passer sous le t-shirt ou de faire tomber une bretelle de robe.

Stephanie brisa leur moment, s'éloignant du corps de Maryse qui semblait peu à peu prendre feu. Elle voulait être sûre que la blonde n'allait pas le regretter. Mais le désir qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de la Canadienne, les frissons causés par les baisers dans le cou que la plus jeune avait décidé de commencer. , elle ne pût y résister très longtemps.

« - Allez directement à la deuxième adresse », réussit-t-elle à dire au chauffeur avant de recommencer à embrasser la jeune catcheuse.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Dire qu'au départ, l'histoire devait principalement se concentrer sur Randy. Mais j'aime trop Maryse et Adam pour les laisser qu'en second plan et vu qu'ils ont le droit à leur paquet d'emmerdes eux aussi…**

 **A la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR:**

 **Guest:** j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes, il y a plus de Randy dedans ;) de base, je voulais vraiment me concentrer sur lui mais Maryse et Adam m'ont prise en otage et j'ai pas pu faire autrement que de les faire en personnages principaux et pas en secondaire!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

*'*

Adam regarda à nouveau son téléphone. Rien. Juste des messages de Maryse et Randy, les deux semblants d'ailleurs un peu affolés pour des raisons encore sombres, mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à leurs répondre dans les secondes qui suivaient.

Encore une dispute. Qu'ils se voient ou non, ça terminait toujours pareil. Jay était devenu agressif et surtout renfermé. Il n'arrivait définitivement pas à s'adapter à sa nouvelle ville et nouvelle université. Cela faisait des semaines que Jay n'allait plus en cours, passant son temps à jouer sur son PC ou sa PS4.

Les seuls moments où ils parlaient normalement étaient quand ils jouaient ensemble en ligne. Les seuls moments où Adam entendait son petit ami rire et manger. Jay avait perdu énormément de poids, au point que ses os étaient devenus vraiment saillants. Lui qui était plutôt bien bâti était devenu presque chétif. Quand Adam le prenait dans ses bras, il avait la sensation qu'il allait le casser. Le peu de fois où ils devenaient intimes, il ne savait plus où le toucher sans avoir l'impression de toucher un squelette.

Enfin, quand Jay semblait encore avoir du désir pour lui. Adam avait l'impression que son petit ami le négligeait totalement. Il essayait pourtant de faire des efforts, que ce soit au niveau vestimentaire ou des surprises, afin de raviver la flamme. Mais apparemment, elle ne brûlait encore que chez lui.

Il failli jeter son téléphone par terre, n'en pouvant plus du silence de Jay. Si son petit ami était capable de passer des jours sans lui parler et l'ignorer superbement, Adam ne pouvait pas supporter ce genre de situation. Il avait besoin d'un échange, de consistance. Il n'y en avait plus dans leur relation et ce, juste parce qu'ils n'évoluaient pas pareil.

Il avait l'impression que Jay était à la traîne. Il se laissait complètement aller au lieu de se ressaisir alors qu'Adam avançait dans son parcours. Il avait été approché par la WWE hier et il en avait été enchanté. Pas Jay, qui lui avait juste sorti un « oh. Okay. » et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Adam avait perdu la tête. Le ton était vite monté et Jay lui avait raccroché au nez, avec un gentil « putain mais ferme ta gueule ! ». Ce que le jeune catcheur avait beaucoup apprécié.

Maintenant, depuis des heures, il attendait. Et rien ne venait. Il soupira et se redressa d'un coup. Il n'allait pas se morfondre toute la journée, de plus, ses amis avaient apparemment besoin de lui.

Il rappela Randy en premier car il était histoire d'un rendez-vous avec un certain jeune homme. Maryse lui avait beaucoup parlé de ce John et de sa réserve face à celui-ci. Maryse avait un très bon instinct pour ce genre de choses et il lui faisait confiance, mais voir Randy dans cet état le faisait aussi sourire. Il se sentait heureux de voir que son ami, même s'il continuait à le nier éhontément malgré les petits sourire niais, s'ouvrait doucement à l'amour. Adam avait envie de donner sa chance à ce John, après tout il ne l'avait jamais rencontré et il savait que Maryse voulait avoir tort.

« - Alors mon Dydy, racontes moi tout ! Tu le vois quand ?

 _\- Ce soir. Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller. Et je me sens totalement ridicule de penser à comment m'habiller alors qu'il ne se passe rien d'exceptionnel._

\- Quand même, tu revois la bête après plus d'un mois de flirt, ça fait toujours quelque chose ! rit Adam, essayant d'alléger la situation.

 _\- Oh mais_ _arrêtes_ _de parler avec Maryse, ça n'en sort jamais rien de bon ! Puis il ne flirt pas, c'est juste sa manière d'être. En plus, il avait plutôt l'air déprimé._

\- Oh, regarde moi ça, mon bébé qui est touché parce que son amoureux est triste…

 _\- Adam ! Ce n'est pas mon amoureux, bordel ! Aaaah tu me fais chier. Je t'adore mais tu me fais chier._ _Parles_ _moi plutôt de Jay, comment il va ?_ »

Ul silence gênant s'installa, Adam perdant tout un coup son sourire et sa volonté de ne pas pleurer sur son sort. Randy avait vraiment le chic de parler de ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Ou plutôt, il posait les bonnes questions, celles auxquelles on ne veut pas répondre car on sait que la réponse ne va pas plaire.

« - Eh bien écoutes… J'ai voulu lui annoncé une grande nouvelle et… Il m'a simplement montré qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'il m'arrivait !

 _\- C'est-à-dire ? Grande nouvelle ?_

\- Oui, McMahon m'a appelé dans son bureau hier et il y avait un type de la WWE. Rand', ils sont apparemment très intéressés par mes performances…

 _\- Mais putain Adam, c'est génial ! J'en suis même jaloux, cachotier va ! J'aimerai bien que ça m'arrive dans pas longtemps aussi. J'aimerai faire autre chose que des circuits indépendants. Et qu'est_ _-_ _ce qu'a dit Jay ?_

\- Oh. Okay. Littéralement ces deux mots là.

 _\- Je suis désolé Adam… Tu es sûr que… C'est encore rattrapable entre vous ? »_

La question qui fâchait encore plus que les autres. Est-ce qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour Jay ? Adam se posait de plus en plus la question. Mais il continuait à s'énerver et à être blessé par l'autre imbécile, ça voulait bien dire que oui, n'est-ce pas ? Et à la fois, il se demandait si c'était ce qu'il voulait d'une relation. Il n'avait pas de réponse, car il avait peur de ce qu'il s'entendrait dire.

« - Je ne sais pas Rand'… Vraiment, j'en sais rien… ça fait depuis si longtemps qu'on est ensemble et je l'aime tellement mais… C'est juste un moment difficile. Ne t'en fais pas. Ça va s'arranger mon Dydy d'amouuuur ! »

Pitoyable diversion mais Randy ne releva pas et laissa son ami délirer un moment, histoire qu'il se sente moins confus.

« - Et donc, tu le vois à quelle heure exactement ?

 _\- A 19h. Au Diable._

\- Quoi ? Mais grouille toi Rand' ! Je te laisse te préparer, envoies moi des photos, cochonne ouuuh !, histoire que je vois si tu fais les choses bien !

 _\- Adam ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, j'ai fais quoi pour t'avoir toi en ami ?_

\- Que des bonnes choses ! »

Ils parlèrent pendant un petit moment, enfin Adam embêta Randy quelques instants avant de raccrocher, le cœur un peu plus léger.

Portant, il se sentit déprimé à nouveau bien trop vite. Il ne voulait pas rester seul ce soir, dans son studio qui lui paraissait bien trop vite.

Il reprit son téléphone et appela Maryse. Elle avait apparemment beaucoup de choses à raconter et lui, avait besoin de prendre un verre et de parler.

* * *

Elle n'osait pas se lever du lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait osé faire. Elle avait trompé Mike, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se passerait un jour, mais avec sa future directrice en plus de ça.

C'était une des pires conneries qu'elle avait pu faire. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas contenter de boire et rentrer tard chez elle ? Mike aurait été juste en colère, ce qu'elle avait voulu au départ. Comment s'était-elle retrouvé à presque coucher avec cette femme, très belle mais ce n'était pas l'important, à l'arrière d'un taxi ? Et de vraiment coucher avec elle toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient trop fatiguées pour continuer ?

Et le pire, c'était qu'en plus, elle avait aimé. Malgré le taux d'alcool qui avait circulé dans son sang, elle avait vraiment aimé, alors qu'en temps normal, cet état lui donnait juste envie de dormir ou alors, elle ne ressentait pratiquement rien. Là elle avait joui, et pas qu'une fois et bien plus fort qu'avec Mike, sobre en plus de ça. Et c'était sa future directrice, Stephanie McMahon qui lui avait fait découvrir ça.

Elle entendait d'ailleurs la jeune femme marcher dans l'appartement. Vu l'odeur qui commençait à se faire sentir, elle préparait le petit déjeuner. Elles avaient juste passé la nuit ensemble et elle lui faisait à manger. Mike ne lui avait jamais fait cette gentille surprise. C'était adorable et elle ne s'en sentait donc que plus mal.

Maryse prit enfin son courage à deux mains et se leva. Elle allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre, avant de retourner en arrière. Elle était tellement déboussolée qu'elle allait sortir nue. Une fois habillée, elle rejoignit Stephanie qui était effectivement apprêtée aux fourneaux pour faire des gaufres. Dieu, si elle pouvait, Maryse l'aurait déjà épousée.

« - Bien dormi ? Ta tête va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, juste un peu fatiguée et le ventre très vide. Les joies des lendemains de soirées arrosées. »

Elles se sourirent avant que Stephanie se remette au travail et que Maryse s'assoit sur une chaise. Devant elle, un verre rempli d'eau et une aspirine n'attendaient qu'elle pour être avalées. Stephanie avait définitivement 10/10.

Malgré tout, Maryse ne se sentait pas à l'aise et ne voulait qu'une chose, partir. La brune dût sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, car elle se retourna, lui donna une gaufre et lui dit :

« - Tu sais, ne sois pas aussi tendue. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me dises que je suis la femme de ta vie. Enfin j'espère car sinon j'aurais très peur, rit Stephanie. C'est juste arrivé. Après, j'ai vraiment passé une très bonne soirée, du début à la fin et si jamais tu veux qu'on se revoit… Vu que tu n'as personne. Je serais vraiment pour. Après, si tu ne veux pas, je peux te garantir qu'il ne se passera rien de fâcheux pour toi. Mon père n'est pas au courant que je suis lesbienne, donc je n'ébruiterai pas. »

Vraiment trop parfaite. Maryse se sentit à nouveau fondre, comme hier soir. Même dans ses habits du dimanche et sans maquillage, cette femme était belle. Et en plus, réagissait de la meilleure des façons possible.

« - Eh bien… Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, j'ai aussi passé un très bon moment avec toi et… Tu es sympa, pour une future directrice. Puis, je pourrais peut-être en profiter un peu, je veux dire pour tes contacts. »

Stephanie la regarda un moment interdite puis éclata de rire, en voyant la jeune fille se retenir de s'esclaffer.

*'*

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle essayait d'avoir Adam, mais cet imbécile ne répondait pas.

Dire qu'elle s'était dit le matin même qu'elle arrêtait les conneries pour en faire une même pas quinze minutes après. Même plus qu'une seule. D'abord, elle avait accepté de revoir Stephanie et donc implicitement dit oui pour d'autre partie de jambes en l'air et surtout, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était avec quelqu'un. Stephanie ne pensait pas à mal mais Maryse, elle, avait volontairement dit oui en ne lui disant pas le contraire.

Et Randy qui ne pensait qu'à son stupide rendez-vous.

Elle mit un moment avant de trouver le courage de rentrer dans son appartement. Mike lui avait laissé des tonnes de messages et sms et elle n'avait juste pas envie de l'affronter. Du moins, pas maintenant.

Par chance, il n'était pas là. Elle déposa ses affaires dans leur chambre et en profita pour faire une machine et prendre une douche. Elle n'avait pas envie que Mike se doute de quoi que ce soit à cause de l'odeur qui émanait de sa robe ou d'elle-même.

Le dit Mike arriva pendant qu'elle était sous la douche et rentra dans la salle de bain, en colère mais surtout inquiet.

« - Où est-ce que tu étais passée hier soir ?!

\- J'étais chez Beth. Je pensais que tu avais eu mon message », lui répondit-elle avant de mettre sa tête sous l'eau.

Elle l'entendit encore râler vaguement, les mots de Mike engloutis par l'eau. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à ce qu'il disait de toute manière. Elle avait bien eu le droit de sortir, même si ça l'avait amené à s'amuser un peu plus que prévu.

« - J'aurais juste voulu de tes nouvelles ! Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand toi et Beth êtes amies ?

\- Depuis que je suis rentrée dans mon école. Si tu faisais un peu plus attention à ce que je te disais, tu le saurais peut être. Je te rappelle que la soirée où j'étais avec Randy, c'était chez elle.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Me refais juste plus ça, okay ?

\- Oui Mike. Je ne suis pas une gosse, merci. »

Elle attrapa sa serviette et se sécha vite, plantant son petit ami dans la salle de bain. Elle cherchait des vêtements propres dans son armoire quand son téléphone sonna. Adam. Il se réveillait enfin !

« _\- Hey ma belle, dispo dans pas longtemps ? J'ai besoin de te parler. Randy à son rendez-vous alors il ne pourra pas être là._

\- Je sais très bien pour ce cher John-John. Et tu as de la chance, je suis dispo effectivement. Il me reste plus qu'à m'habiller et je suis prête dans dix minutes même, si tu veux. On se rejoint au Diable ?

\- Non, Rand' emmène John là-bas. Oui, il ose l'emmener dans notre bar mais que veux-tu, il n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination ! Tu peux être en bas de chez moi à 30 ?

\- Je serai là à 30 ! A tout de suite mon chéri ! »

Elle raccrocha et s'habilla vite. Adam avait l'air bien déprimé et elle se doutait pourquoi. Il voulait enfin en parler et elle était contente des efforts que faisaient son ami, alors que depuis des mois il se voilait la face par rapport à Jay. Puis elle aussi, elle avait besoin de parler de ce qui lui arrivait.

Une fois prête, elle attrapa sa veste et trouva Mike dans le salon, en train de regarder une émission débile à la télé.

« - Je vois Adam ce soir. Je vais peut-être dormir chez lui. Je te préviendrai. Amuses-toi bien ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle était déjà hors de son appartement, allant à la rencontre de son meilleur ami.

* * *

« - Ah Randy ! Ça fait… Okay, ça fait que trois minutes que je t'attends, j'aurais bien voulu t'en vouloir mais t'es même pas en retard…

\- ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on s'est pas vu et tu voulais déjà m'engueuler ? Ça démarre bien dis donc ! le salua Randy avec un sourire

\- Toujours avec moi, tu le sais bien », lui dit John avec un clin d'œil.

Avec un sourire, Randy s'assit en face du jeune homme. Il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite que d'habitude, il avait les mains moites et n'arrêtait pas de se demander s'il était présentable. Il avait envoyé des photos à Adam qui avait vraiment ri. Il s'était abaissé à ça et Adam avait des preuves. Ça voulait dire que Maryse allait voir les clichés. Ça voulait dire que sa vie était définitivement finie.

La soirée se passait bien, John en était à sa troisième bière alors que Randy entamait son deuxième cocktails. Tout se passait naturellement entre eux, personne n'aurait pu deviner que leur relation avait avant tout été virtuelle.

Alors que l'alcool commençait doucement à lui monter au cerveau, Randy eut un tilt. Son ami lui avait demandé à se voir car il était déprimé pour quelque chose dont il voulait lui parler face à face. Mais John paraissait très bien, ses sourires et rires n'étaient pas forcés le moins du monde et, au plus grand plaisir de Randy, il semblait passé un très bon moment.

Le jeune catcheur se pencha vers John, touchant au passage légèrement sa main, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire Randy, d'un air benêt avant de se reprendre.

« - Tu m'as dit que tu avais des choses à me dire et tu ne m'as toujours rien dit. Et tu m'as l'air en forme alors qu'il y a même pas quelques heures, tu me semblais plutôt déprimé…

\- C'est parce que je suis avec toi Rand', tu le sais, dit John dans un effort de fuite que Randy remarqua immédiatement.

\- Je suis sérieux John, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

D'un coup, l'autre jeune homme sembla gêné, même très mal à l'aise. Il but plusieurs gorgée de sa bière, évitant tout contact visuel avec Randy.

« - C'était juste par rapport à mon ex, enfin si je peux dire ça. Ça s'est arrangé Rand', t'en fais pas !

\- Oh, il t'a enfin foutu la paix ?

\- … Non, on… On est à nouveau ensemble Randy. »

Et sans comprendre pourquoi, Randy sentit ses entrailles se tordre et son cœur faire un bond étrange. Il expira et inspira lentement, essayant de repousser la déception et la tristesse qui étaient mystérieusement apparues après cette annonce.

« - Oh. Okay. Je pensais que tu ne pouvais plus le voir et lui non plus en fait…

\- Notre relation a toujours été très compliquée, tu sais ? C'est la première personne dont je sois tombé amoureux et ma première relation avec un mec, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai compris que je préférai les hommes… Et je ressentais toujours quelque chose Rand'. Et aujourd'hui, on s'est revu avant que je te rejoigne et… On s'est embrassé et on a décidé de se redonner une chance.

\- Eh bien, si tu es sûr de ce que tu fais !

\- Jaloux Orton ? »

Un soupçon de colère passa brièvement dans les yeux bleus glacés de Randy mais il se contenta de sourire.

« - Désolé Cena mais je ne suis pas de ce genre là. C'est juste que vu tout ce que tu m'as dit, ce mec je le sens pas. Il est toujours en mode « je t'aime » et au bout de trois jours « non, je sais plus ». J'ai juste du mal avec ce genre de personne et je suis étonné que tu sois encore tombé dedans.

\- Je ne le prends plus au sérieux. Je verrai bien au fil du temps. Et je suis déçu.

\- De quoi ? Qu'il ne se foute pas un peu plus de ta gueule ?

\- Non, que tu ne sois pas jaloux du tout. »

Randy se contenta d'un faible sourire au coin des lèvres mais décida de ne pas relever. Il savait qu'il aurait dû remettre à sa place John et son flirt mal placé, surtout maintenant qu'il n'était plus célibataire.

Il aurait dû abandonner aussi, à cet instant. Rien de sérieux n'était possible avec l'autre étudiant. Il était bien trop gamin et instable et s'amusait tout simplement avec les autres.

« - Tu lui as raconté tous les mecs et les nanas que tu n'as pas arrêté de chauffer entre temps ?

\- Oh, il s'en doute bien ! S'il me demande, je lui dirai mais il n'a pas non plus besoin de tout savoir, surtout si je veux le rendre fou de rage !

\- Tu as vraiment un problème Cena…

\- Merci Orton ! répliqua John avec un grand sourire.

\- Ce n'était pas forcément gentil, mais si tu le prends bien, tant mieux ! »

La soirée continua son court, malgré la tâche qui s'était infiltrée en plein milieu. Randy enfila son dernier verre cul-sec, voulant à tout prix oublier le sentiment qui ne le lâchait plus. Il avait beau essayer, quand il écoutait John parler, cela montait, montait et montait encore.

Il était tout simplement vert de jalousie.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le 3è chapitre! Je ne sais pas du tout quand paraîtra la 4 par contre, je n'ai pas encore écrit plusieurs chapitre, c'est un peu la fic qui s'écrit au jour le jour. En attendant, vous pouvez regarder Tranquillité et Juste une dernière fois et me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **J'ai l'impression que le public français ne se rend pas bien compte de l'importance du feed back, et tous les auteurs du site en ont besoin!**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**RAR:  
Guest: **merci encore et voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

*'*

« - Sérieusement, il t'a demandé à ce que vous vous voyez, juste pour te dire qu'il s'était remis avec un con ? Il a un problème ce type… »

Maryse recommença à siroter son cocktail, sans alcool car elle ne pouvait plus vraiment voir l'alcool en peinture, un air passablement énervé sur le visage. Randy se lançait définitivement dans quelque chose qui allait lui faire énormément de mal. Il était vraiment un enfant dans le domaine de l'amour et Maryse savait qu'elle allait le ramasser en mille morceaux. Et là pour toutes les glaces à manger derrière…

« - Voyons Maryse, ne désespère pas déjà notre Dydy d'amour, il a besoin qu'on le supporte ! Il est amoureux d'un type qui a un copain nul, il faut lui donner des conseils pour attirer John à lui !

\- Je ne veux certainement pas le jeter aux lions, juste parce que tu es assez bête pour croire qu'il s'en sortira sans problèmes !

\- Mais enfin ma chérie, il faut ben lui faire confiance ! s'indigna le jeune catcheur blond.

\- Adam ! Je t'ai…, commença Maryse avant qu'elle ne fut violemment coupé par un Randy passablement ennuyé.

\- Vous êtes au courant que je suis là quand même ou… ? Puis à ma connaissance, vous n'êtes pas mes parents…

\- Tes parents t'ont renié Dydy, il faut bien que certaines personnes assument maintenant leurs rôles, c'est pour ça qu'Adam et moi, on existe.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, ajouta Adam, avec un air faussement sérieux.

\- Mais pourquoi je vous connais… Pourquoi je continue à vous parler…

\- Car on est juste des personnes absolument géniales », lui dit Maryse avec un sourire colgate.

Randy soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ces deux là étaient vraiment impossibles. Et dire qu'il avait absolument voulu les voir pour parler de John et trouver une solution quant aux choses qu'il avait ressenties à l'annonce du jeune homme et qui lui avait tordu les entrailles.

Et la seule chose que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient pu lui sortir était qu'il était amoureux. Lui. Sérieusement. Il ne le voulait absolument pas et ne se serait jamais permis de se laisser entraîner là dedans. Même si une partie de son cerveau lui disait qu'il se voilait la face, il essayait de ne pas y faire attention.

« - Oh Rand', ne sois pas désespéré. Je te présenterai pleins de gars, ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs, Jay revient ce week-end et il aura la maison de ses parents rien que pour lui. Il compte faire une soirée et vous y êtes conviés, bien entendu.

\- Et c'est là que tu vas essayer de me foutre en couple avec le premier crétin venu ?

\- En couple, t'es bien rapide toi ! Non, mais il y aura pas mal de gens nouveaux, on va dire. Il va inviter des gens qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps et que moi-même je n'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Aaaah, du sang neuf, ça va nous faire du bien ça ! Allez Rand', ça va te changer les idées, ça nous fera du bien à tous…

\- D'ailleurs Maryse, tu voulais absolument me dire quelque chose, c'était quoi ? » demanda innocemment Randy, espérant pouvoir échapper à cette discussion inutile.

La jeune femme lança un regard à Adam, qui la regarda d'un air légèrement embarrassé. Donc en plus de ça, Randy était le dernier au courant. De mieux en mieux !

« - C'est juste que… C'est juste carrément la merde avec Mike et… Et puis j'ai fait une connerie Rand'…

\- Connerie, connerie, avec un mec pareil, tu m'étonnes que tu aies faite une chose pareille.

\- Adam, tu ne m'aides pas vraiment !

\- Attends, t'as touché à quoi Maryse ? Me dis pas que tu…

\- De quoi tu parles… ? Je l'ai trompé. C'est… « Tout ». »

Randy écarquilla les yeux à cette nouvelle, complètement choqué. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pu penser. Maryse n'était pas du genre infidèle, vraiment loin de là. C'était sans doute une des personnes les plus droites qu'il connaissait et une des plus honnêtes et il n'arrivait vraiment pas à le concevoir.

« - Quoi ?! Mais avec qui ?!

\- Ah ça, c'est la question qu'il fallait poser Dydy, intervint Adam, un air fier sur le visage.

\- Tu mérites des baffes toi… C'est… Stephanie.

\- Okay… Je la connais ?

\- Plus que bien mon cher !

\- Ta gueule toi ! Hm. Oui. On la connait tous en fait…

\- Je me rappelle vraiment pas d'avoir rencontré une Stephanie il n'y a pas longtemps, réfléchit Randy à haute voix, se creusant les méninges.

\- McMahon. Stephanie McMahon. »

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Au point où Randy se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une Stephanie McMahon d'un monde parallèle. Seule cette explication avait du sens par rapport aux autres. Ce qui était franchement inquiétant.

« - Comme pour Vince McMahon.

\- Oui.

\- Notre future directrice ?

\- Oui.

\- What the f…

\- Et attends Dydy, tu ne connais pas la meilleure partie encore !

\- Ah parce que ce n'est pas fini ?

\- Mike n'est pas au courant et… Elle n'est pas au courant de son existence. Oh mon Dieu, mais comment je vais m'en sortir ! Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de m'en sortir ! Oh achevez-moi ! » fit Maryse dans un geste dramatique, cachant son visage contre la table en bois.

Ce n'était pas que Randy était littéralement sur le cul, mais c'était le cas. Depuis hier, le monde partait en couille et apparemment, ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, vous êtes le couple parfait, celui que tout le monde envie, littéralement !

\- Randy, ce n'est plus parfait depuis au moins six mois. Je m'ennuie et j'ai eu beau essayer d'arranger les choses en lui parlant et en changeant la routine, mais il y tient trop. Je suis juste bonne à l'attendre sagement comme son joujou qu'il rentre, souvent complètement mort. Il ne m'aide plus en rien, je ne sais même pas s'il me regarde encore. Puis, Stephanie est belle et incroyablement drôle et …

\- Drôle ? J'ai souvent entendu que c'était plutôt le genre glaçon, l'informa Randy, un sourcil relevé.

\- Eh bien, tu ne l'as pas rencontrée comme je l'ai rencontrée !

\- Elle ne serait absolument pas mon genre, il faut dire…

\- C'est elle que j'ai embrassé chez Beth.

\- Sérieusement ? Je m'étais fait la réflexion qu'elle n'était pas moche en plus… Et effectivement tout sauf froide, se dit Randy à lui-même, se souvenant de la recherche d'amygdales que les deux jeunes femmes avaient performée.

\- Elle m'a demandé si je voulais bien la revoir et j'ai dit oui. C'est pour ça que le « elle n'est pas au courant pour Mike » est vraiment à ne pas dire partout.

\- Car tu as l'intention de continuer ? lui demanda Randy choqué.

\- J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu ! Puis elle n'est pas amoureuse, moi non plus et qui sait, peut-être que ça arrangera les choses avec Mike ?

\- Tu dis vraiment de la merde Maryse, railla Randy.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Du calme les enfants ! intervint Adam, les faisant changer de ton. Rand', elle n'est pas dans une période facile et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour avoir eu un moment d'égarement. Mais Maryse, c'est dangereux tout de même. Il faut que tu y mettes fin et tu le sais.

\- Ouais, ouais. Je sais papa, ironisa-t-elle, légèrement boudeuse.

\- Sinon, c'est pour quelle heure samedi ? Ou dimanche ou vendredi ?

\- Samedi. 20h30. Pas de retard, je te connais Dydy. Si tu l'es, je te ferai chier toute la soirée.

\- Je ne suis jamais en retard. »

* * *

Et comme à son habitude Randy arriva avec trente minutes de retard, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Adam. Depuis le début de la soirée, le blond n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des piques et de le présenter à tous les hommes de la soirée. Apparemment, il était à nouveau à une gay pride. Ce qui l'amena à penser s'il connaissait autre choses que des gays, bi ou pansexuels. A croire que non.

Adam lui avait aussi confisqué son téléphone en arrivant. Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de prévenir John qu'il était bien arrivé, qu'Adam le faisait chier et qu'il ne pourrait plus le contacter de la soirée.

A présent, il se retrouvait en face d'un jeune homme mignon mais maladivement timide. Il avait cru comprendre que le jeune homme s'appelait Matthew et il était dans le même lycée que Jay. Randy sentait qu'il ne laissait pas le fameux Matthew indifférent, bien au contraire et son ego se gonfla un peu. Il trouvait cette attention agréable. Il y a peu, il ne l'aurait absolument pas remarqué ou alors, il aurait renvoyé la personne là où elle venait, passablement agacé.

Mais avec John de nouveau avec son copain, peut-être qu'il avait un peu envie de s'amuser. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui, ce qui l'agaçait passablement.

« - Euh… Alors comme ça… Tu veux devenir lutteur professionnel ?

\- Oui, je suis dans la même école qu'Adam et Maryse. On est ensemble depuis le début mais c'est Adam qui a le plus de chance jusqu'à présent !

\- ç… ça doit être beaucoup de travail…

\- On doit juste s'occuper tous les jours, mêmes nos jours de repos !

\- Oh ça explique… Euh… Eh bien… »

Le jeune homme en face de Randy rougit d'un coup après l'avoir observé de haut en bas. Randy se dit qu'il lui faisait définitivement un effet monstre, ce qui le fit légèrement rire et sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il fallait absolument qu'il le raconte à John. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il retrouve son téléphone et ça allait être compliqué.

Il s'excusa auprès de Matthew et alla vers Maryse qui, elle, avait eut le droit de garder son téléphone. Elle était d'ailleurs en train d'envoyer un message, un léger sourire aux lèvres, étrangement apaisée.

« - Mike?

\- Hm ? Oh non. C'est… Stephanie. Je la vois demain. Pour parler Randy. Je veux faire les choses bien.

\- Tu vas le quitter ?

\- J'en sais rien Rand'. Je l'ai aimé si longtemps et je pense que je suis toujours amoureuse de lui mais… C'est compliqué. Quelque chose s'est brisé et je ne sais pas si je pourrais réparer quoi que ce soit…

\- Je suis sûr que tu prendras la bonne décision. Tu veux bien m'aider pour quelque chose ? Adam m'a privé de téléphone, mais je ne sais pas où et j'en aurais besoin…

\- Pour contacter John ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton réprobateur.

\- Pour enregistrer le numéro du jeune homme là bas. »

C'était un demi-mensonge. Sa motivation principale était John. Mais il allait aussi demander le numéro de Matthew. Après tout, il ne perdrait rien à lui demander, à part voir le jeune homme rougir de plaisir.

« - Bon. Suis-moi, j'ai une petite idée. »

Il suivit discrètement la jeune fille à l'étage, qui l'emmena dans la chambre de Jay, là où les affaires étaient entassées les unes sur les autres.

« - Maintenant, pensons comme Adam. Si j'étais un grand blond sans cervelle, où est ce que je le mettrai pour être sûr que tu ne le trouve pas.

\- Hmmm… Dans un des tiroirs.

\- Bonne idée Dydy ! Alors voyons voir… Okay, certainement pas celui-là, dit Maryse légèrement dégoûtée, à la vue de lubrifiant et sex toys.

\- Je ne pensais pas que Jay était si coquin.

\- Je pense plus à Adam pour le coup… Aaaah et voilà ! Si jamais je n'avais pas eu autant de talent pour la lutte, j'aurais fait profiler !

\- Je confirme, ô ma reine, que votre intelligence est à ce niveau.

\- C'est que tu sais bien parler aux femmes pour un homme qui ne s'y intéresse pas, lui répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui pourrait me faire tourner la tête, rit Randy en prenant son téléphone.

\- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, on ferait mieux de descendre avant qu'Adam s'aperçoive qu'on l'a monstrueusement trahi. Surtout moi ! »

En secouant légèrement la tête devant la bêtise de son ami, il descendit les escaliers, faisant attention à ne pas rencontrer Adam. Qui était de toute manière trop occupé à parler avec Jay à l'extérieur. Et la conversation ne paraissait pas des plus joyeuses.

Randy se dit qu'une fois qu'Adam serait libre, il irait lui parler. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que les choses prenaient avec Jay. Le jeune homme ne faisait plus attention à son ami et il voyait que le moral d'Adam baissait de jours en jours. Pourtant son imbécile de blond était une des plus merveilleuses personnes sur cette Terre et Jay avait eu de la chance, vu les conneries qu'il avait fait par le passé et celles qu'il avait faites pendant qu'il était avec Adam, que le futur catcheur de la WWE ne l'ait pas quitté. Jay n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucié ou pire, de s'en rendre compte et ne semblait pas apprendre.

Randy décidé de se concentrer sur son téléphone. 7 sms. Tous de John. Qui apparemment pétait littéralement un câble car monsieur Randy ne lui donnait pas de nouvelles. Ce qui fit sourire Randy plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Mais les tentatives de John à le faire réagir ne lui plaisaient pas. Les derniers sms ne parlaient que de son « mec », comme il l'appelait. John tentait encore de le rendre jaloux, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

 _« Désolé Johnny, mais je parle à un beau gosse depuis le début de la soirée, tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne pas te répondre en priorité. »_

Il retourna alors auprès de Matthew qui ne pût s'empêcher de lui montrer à quel point il était content que Randy revienne vers lui. Avant de rougir à nouveau comme une tomate.

« - Tu as trop bu pour avoir cette couleur là ?

\- Quoi ? Oh non, c'est du jus de pomme dans mon verre… C'est juste que…, commença Matthew sans terminer sa phrase, bien trop stressé par ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- C'est juste que…

\- Je pourrais avoir ton numéro ? Tu… Tu es sympa et je me disais, si on pouvait se revoir, tout ça. Enfin si tu veux ! Je ne t'oblige à rien, je…

\- J'étais justement allé chercher mon téléphone pour prendre ton numéro.

\- Oh ! Oh, d'accord, lui dit Matthew tout sourire.

\- ça ne me donne toujours pas ton numéro tu sais ? rit Randy, se demandant lui-même encore une fois, comment il pouvait être si à l'aise dans cet situation alors qu'il y a peu, il se serait senti mal.

\- Oh ne te moque pas ! Je suis un peu tête en l'air, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué.

\- Première chose que j'ai remarqué oui», lui dit le jeune catcheur avec un clin d'œil.

Matthew déglutit difficilement, un air légèrement interdit sur le visage. Randy se fit la réflexion que c'était même presque trop facile. Mais il n'attendait pas vraiment grand-chose de tout ça non plus, alors pourquoi pas tenter ?

« - Ils sont sérieux ces deux là ? Devant Jay en plus ! Je savais bien que la bisexualité d'Adam serait un problème tôt ou tard, tu ne peux pas faire confiance aux hétéros curieux.

\- Puis bonjour la blonde poufiasse quoi. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi Jay continue de l'inviter. Elle ne se dit pas pansexuelle d'ailleurs ? Encore un truc pour être à la mode et qui n'existe pas.»

Le sang de Randy bouillonna d'un coup dans ses veines, se retournant pour voir qui pouvait bien être aussi stupide pour dire des imbécilités pareilles. Forcément une pauvre tâche, ce qui ne pardonnait en rien ce genre de discours complètement intolérants.

Quand il reconnut la personne, Randy faillit réellement perdre son calme. Les cheveux bruns lissés, carrure d'athlète et très maniéré, il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'y avait que John Hennigan pour sortir ce genre de discours.

« - Tiens John, comment va ton mec ? Tu sais, celui que tu trompes depuis le début. Oups, il ne le savait pas ? Désolé Tom, la moitié des personnes ici présentes ont connu ce que ton mec avait entre les jambes. Mais ni moi, ni Maryse ni Adam n'en ont profité, car nous avons du respect pour nous même. Contrairement à vous. Ah, et Jay a vraiment de la chance d'avoir Adam, vu le merdier qu'il fout à chaque fois. Sur ce, messieurs, je vous propose de vous taire et de régler vos problèmes de couple ailleurs. »

Il avait sorti ça tout sourire et d'une traite, lançant un regard bien moins sympathique à Jay qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour défendre, s'il pouvait dire ça ainsi, son petit ami, se contentant de boire encore une fois plus que de raisons. Jay lui jetait un regard à la fois non content de son discours et à la fois gêné, car lui avait bien connu John, avant et pendant qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Randy ne fut en aucun cas atteint par sa gêne et retourna vers Matthew qui avait l'air assez impressionné.

« - Tu as vraiment du caractère apparemment…

\- On n'attaque juste pas mes amis. Et je ne supporte pas ce genre de discours, surtout de la part de cet abruti. Grâce à moi, un couple en moins ce soir et moins d'hypocrisie ! Je suis gentil en fait. Je ne le montre juste pas.

\- Je n'en doute pas », lui dit en riant Matthew.

Randy sentit son téléphone vibrer. John lui répondait enfin.

 _« Ce n'est pas une bonne excuse. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait de plus que moi. »_

* * *

« - Adam, t'en fais pas, je peux monter tout seul !

\- Tu vas tomber si je ne t'aide pas.

\- Lâche-moi, je ne suis pas un gosse ! »

Alors Adam regarda Jay monter à quatre pattes ses escaliers, complètement blasé. Il ne comptait même plus les fois où il avait dû coucher son petit ami dans cet état. Surtout que la soirée ne s'était pas particulièrement bien passée pour lui mais Jay n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il ne s'était soucié de rien à part son verre de toute manière. Deux de ses amis criaient comme des cochons qu'on étranglait car l'un avait trompé l'autre et surtout tous les regards désobligeants lancés à son encontre mais surtout à Maryse juste parce qu'ils dansaient ensembles. Collés-serrés certes, mais ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et ils n'avaient pas à s'expliquer aux personnes présentes, sauf Randy qui de toute manière comprenait.

Il le regarda donc jusqu'à ce que Jay rampe jusqu'à son lit, se déshabillant à moitié, les yeux déjà fermés. Dans un soupir, Adam retira ses vêtements et se préparait à l'aider à se coucher quand Jay le fit tomber sur le lit, commençant à caresser son corps. Puant l'alcool, ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'appréciait le plus.

« - Jay, arrête ça, t'es pas en état et je n'ai pas envie.

\- Mais j'ai envie de toi Adam, tu sens tellement bon, murmura à mi-mots Jay, continuant de caresser Adam, de plus en plus bas.

\- J'ai dit non Jay, arrête ça tout de suite. »

Il parlait à un mur, Jay passant ses mains sous le caleçon d'Adam. Un frisson glacé parcourra Adam qui retira la main violemment. Il entendit Jay grogner mais le jeune homme revient à la charge, serrant fort un des poignets d'Adam et réessayant de passer son autre main dans cet endroit qu'il lui était définitivement interdit.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Adam réussi à remettre son petit ami à sa place, préparé à avoir un nouvel assaut. Sauf que Jay s'était endormi comme une souche, ronflant même légèrement.

Adam sorti de la chambre, prenant un t-shirt au passage.

Il se calla dans un lit d'une chambre d'ami et s'enfouit sous la couverture.

Mais ce soir là, il lui était impossible de dormir.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il se passe beaucoup de choses et je voulais encore le continuer mais ça risque d'être lourd pour une fiction à lire sur écran.**

 **Chapitre dur. Je tiens à préciser dès maintenant que cette fic ne sera pas rose. Il va se passer des choses réellement dures et traumatisantes pour les personnages donc si vous chercher les papillons, c'est raté.**

 **Sinon, merci de me lire et hésiter pas à me dire un peu plus ce que vous penser, vu le nombre de visites, deux revieweurs (adorables), ça me paraît pas très sympa, surtout que je voudrais voir les points à améliorer si possible.**

 **Ah et Matthew, c'est Evan Bourne, histoire que vous puissiez mettre un visage dessus ^^**

 **Merci à vous, je vous aime :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**RAR:**

 **Ignis:** et voilà la suite! Merci de reviewer, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)

 **Guest** : oh je suis géniale? Merci, encore, jette moi des fleurs, j'aime ça! XD j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

*'*

Adam avait finalement réussi à trouver le sommeil, enroulé dans sa couverture en position fœtale. Il avait eu le sommeil agité et il avait fait plusieurs rêves, tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Il était d'ailleurs en train de rêver de la destruction de la Terre par les sorciers de la planète mars quand il sentit quelqu'un le secouer par l'épaule. Le contact le réveilla directement, presque en plein sursaut.

« - Je ronflais à ce point pour que tu décides de dormir autre part ? »

Un Jay, gêné et les traits marqués, se tenait devant lui, l'air désolé et vraiment fatigué. Il sentait encore légèrement l'alcool et la cigarette, ce qui n'était vraiment pas agréable pour Adam, qui se recula légèrement de lui.

Le jeune catcheur cligna plusieurs fois les yeux qui le piquaient. Il se sentait vidé et surtout passablement énervé contre l'énergumène qui se tenait devant lui.

« - Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

\- Non… Désolé chéri, j'ai vraiment abusé hier soir. Je sais vraiment plus ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- John et Tom se sont séparés.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu demandes vraiment pourquoi ?

\- Comment Tom a…

\- Randy. John a fait une réflexion déplacée et il s'est énervé.

\- Putain il fait chier.

\- John disait que comme j'étais bi, je n'étais pas digne de confiance. Tu étais à côté, tu aurais presque dit oui. »

Un silence gêné suivit l'annonce. Jay regardait à présent le sol, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

« - Adam, tu sais bien que j'ai confiance en toi et que jamais je n'ai pensé quoi que se soit de ce genre. Je t'aime vraiment Adam, je suis vraiment désolé…

\- Je pense que tu n'entendras plus jamais parlé de Tom. Il ne t'aime vraiment plus du tout maintenant. Il a dit des trucs comme quoi tu étais le dernier des connards car il te faisait confiance. Tu as aussi monté les escaliers à quatre pattes.

\- Pardon…

\- Tu sais dire autre chose ? La dernière fois, non les dernières fois car ça fait deux ans que tu me fais vivre ça, tu m'as dit exactement la même chose. Ça t'amuses ?

\- Non Adam.

\- Alors pourquoi tu continues ? »

Aucune réponse. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait aucune réponse à part des excuses toutes faites, sans doute sincères, mais juste des excuses. Aucun changement et Adam en était de plus en plus agacé.

« - C'est tout ce que j'aurais, du silence ?

\- Mais tu veux quoi d'autre ? Je n'ai rien de plus à dire. Je me sens suffisamment comme une merde, n'en rajoute pas plus, s'il te plaît…

\- Oh et quand tu… Laisses tomber. Je m'en vais. Je me douche et je te laisse tranquille.

\- Reste.

\- Non. »

Adam conclut la discussion sur un ton dur et se leva, prenant des affaires et allant dans la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude de la douche le détendit un peu. Après l'épisode d'hier soir, il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là. Et pourquoi il ne lui avait pas jeté à la figure. Il aurait dû mais Jay se sentait déjà mal et… Lui aussi, devait arrêter de chercher des excuses. Il restait simplement parce qu'il le voulait. Adam se dit qu'il devait être vraiment masochiste.

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, voulant partir le plus vite possible. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et son cœur fit plusieurs bonds. Jay l'attendait là, le visage mouillé, n'osant même pas le regarder.

« - S'il te plaît Adam, reste… »

A ce moment précis, Adam se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il devait partir, il ne pouvait pas lui accorder ça. Il devait être fort.

Pourtant, sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, il prit Jay dans ses bras et le berça doucement, afin de calmer le jeune homme. Il ne le méritait sans doute pas mais Adam était faible. Même si le contact avec Jay le rebutait presque, il continua à le rassurer, une partie de lui à l'aise d'avoir à nouveau un contact sain avec Jake. Son cœur sans doute.

Et il s'en voulait d'être incapable d'écouter sa raison.

* * *

« - Tu sors beaucoup en ce moment je trouve…

\- Autant que toi Mike, ça te dérange à ce point ?

\- Je voulais juste dire que je préférais quand tu étais moins occupée. On ne fait que se croiser depuis une semaine.

\- Non, depuis six mois. Tu n'aimes juste pas que maintenant, je m'amuse autant que toi au lieu de t'attendre. Il va falloir que tu t'habitues ! rétorqua la jeune femme en continuant de se préparer.

\- Tu te fais bien jolie en plus… Tu vas voir un mec ?

\- Non et je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Tu sors clairement pour plaire.

\- Oui à moi-même. Et de plus, je n'aime pas seulement les hommes, tu le sais bien. Je vois Beth. Je te préviens si je rentre ou pas.

\- N'oublie pas cette fois.

\- Mike, ne commence pas déjà à m'énerver. »

Elle se jeta un dernier regard. Oui, elle s'était habillée pour plaire et pas pour plaire à n'importe qui. Elle allait voir Stephanie, il fallait bien qu'elle lui en mette plein la vue. Maryse se mit une claque mentale. Elle ne la voyait pas pour ça. Elle allait voir Stephanie pour lui dire la vérité et mettre fin à ce qui avait à peine commencé. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à tout ça et qu'elle s'excuse de son comportement d'enfant de cinq ans.

« - J'y vais ! »

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle avec un grand sourire et dévala les escaliers en sautillant légèrement. Un autre mystère pour elle. Elle ne s'était étrangement jamais sentie aussi légère qu'avec tous ses secrets. Alors que ça risquait très certainement de lui retomber dessus très méchamment.

Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de Stephanie ni même de Mike, enfin elle ne pouvait pas affirmer ça, donc quel était le risque ? Elle en avait marre d'être la fille honnête et droite qui n'avait jamais fait de fautes, qui écoutait, qui encourageait sans qu'on lui rende quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait faire comme les autres : sa gamine égoïste qui pense avant tout à ses besoins.

Une partie d'elle se révoltait malgré tout, mais elle essayait de ne pas y faire attention, la refoulant comme elle le pouvait.

Après tout, si personne n'était au courant, personne n'était blessé non ?

*'*

« - Pour Adam, ça va se passer comment pour lui ? Il va arrêter de venir à l'école ? Cet idiot risque de me manquer…

\- Dans un premier temps, il sera toujours avec nous. Il va juste démarrer et la WWE tient à ce qu'on garde un œil sur lui encore un moment. Je trouve ton manque de jalousie étonnant…

\- Oh ma chère, tu ne me connais pas encore très bien. A part sous certains angles », rit la Canadienne en faisant un clin d'œil.

Stephanie se pencha sur elle afin de d'embrasser cette bouche encore rouge de leurs ébats.

A peine s'étaient-elles dites bonjour que leurs mains n'avaient pas pu rester en place. Elles avaient fini très vite dans un hôtel, plutôt luxueux mais Stephanie tenait à lui donner cette expérience, après tout, elle avait les moyens. Argument infaillible.

Maryse se détacha et son cœur battit à nouveau à cent kilomètre heure. Il fallait qu'elle parle, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, elle n'était pas venue dans cet état d'esprit, plutôt même de continuer cette petite histoire un petit moment, sans avoir à assumer quoi que ce soit.

Mais Stephanie méritait mieux. Mieux que de n'être juste qu'un petit secret. Mais comment réagirait-elle à l'annonce de « j'ai un petit ami, mais on s'en fout, c'est un connard ! Je ne compte pas le quitter pour autant, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête en ce moment ! » ? Sans doute très mal et Maryse le comprenait parfaitement. Et elle n'avait pas envie de renoncer à cette douceur, à cette attention et à ce regard qui lui disait tant.

« - Tu sais, je pense que ça ne tardera pour toi. Ton ami Randy non plus. Vous étiez tous les trois au top de vos classes depuis le début. Adam se trouvait juste au bon endroit, au bon moment.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas, tu sais ? Je sais que je suis faite pour ce métier Steph. Depuis que j'ai 10 ans je l'ai compris et j'ai travaillé pour ça dès que c'était possible. J'ai même appris l'anglais pour aller dans la meilleure école ! Je ne lâcherai pas.

\- En tout cas, j'apprends que la modestie ne t'étouffe pas.

\- Je suis réaliste. C'est tout.

\- Et une battante. Une qualité que j'apprécie vraiment énormément… »

A nouveau, la future directrice l'embrassa, la faisant basculer sous elle, caressant doucement son corps nu. Maryse y répondit avec joie, caressant doucement le dos, incroyablement sexy d'ailleurs, de Stephanie. Une tension naquit à nouveau entre les deux jeunes femmes, des gémissements langoureux s'élevant à nouveau dans la pièce.

D'un coup de rein, Maryse échangea leur position avec un rire légèrement coquin.

« - Hmmm, on se sent d'humeur dominante maintenant ?

\- Encore une chose que tu ne connais pas. J'aime me laisser faire mais je préfère encore plus t'entendre m'en redemander, dit Maryse, joueuse.

\- Tu apprendras donc toi-même que je ne suis pas de ce genre là.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as montré jusqu'à présent, la taquina Maryse.

\- Mais sur qui je suis tombée ? Aaaah que vais-je donc faire de toi ?

\- Avec moi dans le cas présent. »

Avec un rire, Stephanie se laissa aller aux caresses poussées de Maryse, perdant peu à peu le contrôle de ses pensées. Elle pouvait même dire qu'elle n'avait plus du tout de cerveau. C'est sans doute ce qui la poussa à dire des choses qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû.

« - Tu sais… Je suis vraiment bien avec toi, arriva-t-elle à articuler, tu es vraiment magnifique… Je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre… »

La déclaration eut l'effet d'une douche froide du côté de Maryse qui arrêta net ses mouvements. Elle s'allongea à côté, une main sur le visage.

« - Maryse ? Tu te sens bien ?

\- Non, d'un coup je… J'ai eu la tête qui tourne. Je ne me sens pas terrible, désolée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprend ton souffle. Tu veux de l'eau ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Elle regarda Stephanie se lever et aller lui chercher de l'eau. Elle s'enlisait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Il valait mieux qu'elle rentre ce soir.

*'*

Elle était directement partie se coucher, sans un regard pour Mike et un vague « je ne me sens pas bien, je vais dans le lit ».

Elle était pratiquement partie comme une voleuse de la chambre d'hôtel. Une énorme gêne s'était installée entre les deux jeunes femmes au moment de se séparer. Elles n'avaient même pas osé s'embrasser et Maryse s'était sentie encore plus mal en voyant l'air coupable de Stephanie. Elle sentait que sa future directrice s'en voulait. Alors qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Elle se mit en pyjama et s'enroula dans sa couette et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait été terriblement bête. Elle aurait dû mieux gérer et au grand jamais elle n'aurait dû mettre Stephanie dans l'embarras.

La lumière de son téléphone portable l'éblouit et elle mit quelques secondes avant de s'habituer. Elle réussit à lire le nom de Stephanie et ses entrailles se resserrèrent et son cœur manqua un battement.

 _« Je suis vraiment désolée Maryse. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je sais que j'aurais dû attendre, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'aussi rapide habituellement. Et certainement pas à quelqu'un que je connais depuis seulement deux semaines. Je ne dis pas que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, je ne te mentirai pas. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes sous pression. Si tu le veux toujours, on peut prendre les choses lentement, ou du moins à vitesse normale. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas_ _effrayée_ _et que j'aurais de tes nouvelles bientôt. Je t'embrasse »_

Et Maryse se sentit fondre à nouveau. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas quelqu'un comme elle. En aucun cas.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Mike rentra dans la chambre. Elle reposa son téléphone, l'écran vers la table de nuit.

Elle l'entendit se déshabiller et s'installer dans leur lit. Elle lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux, se disant qu'elle répondrait demain. Elle les rouvrit presque instantanément, Mike commençant à lui faire des baisers dans le cou.

« - Tu ne serais pas…

\- Non, je ne me sens pas bien. Tu ne m'écoutes donc jamais ? Je voudrais dormir. »

Elle entendit le jeune homme grommeler et retourner de son côté. Elle attendit que la respiration de Mike soit calme et régulière avant de reprendre son téléphone.

 _« Je suis désolée. Quand est_ _-_ _ce qu'on pourrait se voir ? Il faut que je te parle. Je suis désolée, encore une fois. Passe une bonne nuit. »_

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle arriva enfin à envoyer le message. Elle aurait voulu l'écrire mieux, mais elle n'avait pas plus d'inspiration que ça.

C'est le cœur légèrement plus léger qu'elle arriva à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 _« Et donc, c'est qui_ _ce_ _Matthew ? »_

 _« Il ressemble à quoi le petit ingénieur ? »_

 _« Tu comptes le revoir ? »_

 _« Oh et vous vous retrouvez où et quand ? »_

 _« Tu aurais pu m'inviter à la place. »_

Depuis la soirée de Jay, quatre jours auparavant, le sujet favori de John était Matthew. Il posait souvent les mêmes questions, sur un ton qui avait l'air des plus jaloux aux yeux de Randy. Il avait rendez-vous avec Matthew et John continuait de le harceler de questions, même s'il connaissait pratiquement la marque des chaussures que Randy était en train de porter.

 _« Allez, arrête de perdre ton temps avec lui, il te plaît pas et tu le sais._

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais le savoir pour moi Johnny… »

 _« Il n'y a que moi qui te plaît, ne nie plus ! :p »_

Randy soupira à la remarque. Depuis quatre jours, c'était la phrase favorite de John et il ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait en lui disant ça. Même si c'était vrai, John était en couple et Randy ne tenterait rien. Surtout qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec un jeune homme adorable. Tout le contraire de John en somme.

Il arriva étonnamment en avance et s'installa dans le bar, attendant patiemment Matthew. Quand celui-ci arriva, il lui offrit un magnifique sourit ce qui fit rougir le futur ingénieur qui lui rendit timidement.

« - Alors comme ça on est en retard ?

\- Il y a eu quelques soucis dans le métro, je suis désolé. Je te paie au moins un verre pour me faire pardonner.

\- Je rigolais. Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Ca me fait plaisir. Tu n'as plus vraiment le choix maintenant, rit Matthew, étrangement ferme.

\- Ouh, je ne voudrais pas aller contre ton bon vouloir.

\- Tu apprends vite, c'est bien !

\- Okay, où est passé le jeune homme timide et terriblement mignon que j'ai vu la dernière fois ?

\- Quoi ? Mais… Je…

\- Ah, il est enfin arrivé !

\- Tu aimes vraiment m'embarrasser, bouda légèrement Matthew.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis un monstre. »

Matthew se contenta de rire, encore plus rouge. Randy aimait définitivement l'embêter, gentiment bien entendu, et il comptait bien continuer.

*'*

Voir Matthew complètement pompette était quelque chose d'intéressant que Randy voulait voir à nouveau un jour. Il le trouvait tout bonnement adorable. Timide mais drôle et le jeune catcheur semblait le mettre suffisamment à l'aise pour le faire parler. Il avait même remarqué que Matthew essayait « d'accidentellement » avoir des contacts physique avec Randy. Lui-même un peu éméché, il ne repoussait pas le jeune homme, le laissait même faire et créait lui-même des situations pour voir si Matthew allait attraper la perche.

Randy avait même étrangement mis son téléphone en stand by et il fit l'erreur de le consulter.

 _« Tu me réponds plus, je dois m'inquiéter ou pas ? »_

 _« C'est pas vrai, vous êtes en train de vous toucher ? Tu aurais pu faire la même chose avec moi Rand'. »_

 _« Oui je suis jaloux et alors ? »_

 _« Tu vas me répondre un jour ? »_

 _« Même mon mec est jaloux de toi, je pense qu'à avoir une réponse de ta part. »_

Randy sentit à nouveau son cœur se tordre. John lui faisait bien trop cet effet là. Pourtant, ça ne devrait pas être le cas. Mais ça le touchait. John lui montrait l'attention qu'il souhaitait. Il le voulait, n'est ce pas ? Il soupira. Il devait être complètement bourré pour penser ça.

« - Tu es toujours avec moi, Randy ? Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, juste un petit coup de barre. Tu vas reprendre un verre ? Tu n'as peur de rien.

\- On a bien décidé que tu me raccompagnais, non ? J'en profite, c'est tout.

\- Je suis près à te faire rouler par terre.

\- Oh, moi qui espérais que tu me porterais…

\- Je crois que ça sera ton dernier verre !

\- Ne T'en fais pas pour moi ! D'ailleurs, il est quelle heure ? Je dois voir Jay demain, il ne faudrait pas que je me couche trop tard…

\- Eh bien, presque minuit très cher.

\- Oh ! Effectivement, je n'ai pas le temps pour un dernier verre.

\- On va payer ?

\- Bonne idée ! »

La suite fut comique. Matthew tituba jusqu'à la caisse et Randy le rattrapa in extremis. Il sentit Matthew se coller contre lui et Randy commença à rire. Il était évident que le jeune étudiant en profitait et c'était tellement peu discret qu'il n'en était que plus adorable encore.

« - Arrête de te moquer de moi, andouille.

\- Jamais ! »

Une fois l'addition payée, le périple fut long et semé d'embûches. Matthew pouvait à peine tenir sur ses pieds et Randy n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Leurs corps se rapprochaient à chaque occasion et les éclats de rire fusaient, ce qui leur attirait des regards réprobateurs.

La partie la plus dur fut de monter les marches d'escaliers pour arriver à la porte de Matthew. Il habitait au troisième étage, sans ascenseur. En temps normal, ce n'était pas un souci. Mais là, ce n'était pas possible. Ils manquèrent plusieurs fois de tomber et quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ils s'écroulèrent presque sur le sol.

« - Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux. Je pense pas que tu pourras faire le chemin du retour sans te tuer…

\- Bonne idée. Je prends le canapé.

\- J'ai un lit double, je peux partager. Oh, ne pense pas que… Je… Tu me… Enfin…

\- Je sais. Il n'y a pas de soucis. »

Il aida Matthew à se relever. D'un geste de la tête, Matthew indiqua où était la chambre. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, n'ayant pas encore la force de retirer ne serait ce que leurs chaussures. Randy se sentait vraiment lourd. Il fallait qu'il arrête l'alcool, vraiment.

Il bougea difficilement quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer plusieurs fois d'affilées.

 _« Alors c'est bon, tu l'as ramené ? »_

 _« Ne me dis pas que tu vas rester chez lui. »_

 _« Tu veux vraiment te mettre avec lui ? »_

Randy se sentit sourire de manière légèrement niaise.

« Si je suis chez lui et j'y reste. Je ne suis pas en état de rentrer. Et occupe-toi de ton copain au lieu de moi. Je m'occupe de Matthew. Et je ne le connais pas assez pour me mettre avec lui.»

« - La lumière…

\- Désolé, je le mets sur la table. »

Avec difficulté, il réussit à tendre le bras jusqu'à la table de nuit avant de s'effondrer à nouveau. Il se tourna vers Matthew qui le regardait plutôt intensément. Sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que se soit, les lèvres de Matthew se posèrent sur les siennes. Le jeune catcheur resta interdit pendant un moment avant d'initier un nouveau baiser.

Ce n'était pas fantastique, l'alcool n'aidant pas, mais Randy se sentit un peu plus léger. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement plusieurs fois, avant de se séparer.

« - Tu me plais vraiment toi », murmura Matthew avant de s'endormir profondément.

Randy ne tarda pas à le suivre, ayant réussi avant à retirer ses chaussures. Il n'entendit pas son portable vibré.

 _« Tu aurais dû te mettre avec moi. »_

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! ^^**

 **Leurs situations sont encore moins claires qu'avant ou c'est moi ? Je remarque aussi que pour le moment, John est plutôt un fantôme. Mentionné mais jamais là. Vous en faites pas, il va bientôt être en chair et en os devant Randy !**

 **J'espère avoir encore votre avis sur ce chapitre**

 **A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**RAR:**

 **Guest** : tu n'aimes pas les passages avec Maryse? :( c'est mes préférés personnellement, je suis triste! Mais contente quand même que ça te plaise!

 **Nama** : Merci d'avoir reviewer! J'espère que tu vas continuer, tu m'as donné beaucoup de motivation ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

*'*

Le silence entre les deux jeunes femmes semblait de plus en plus tendu. Aucune des deux n'osait encore prendre la parole. Stephanie était occupée à faire son thé pendant que Maryse attendait dans le salon, se tordant les mains.

La jeune Canadienne n'était plus totalement sûre de vouloir tout assumer. Il serait bien plus facile de disparaître à tout jamais. Enfin, si jamais elle n'avait pas couché avec sa future directrice. Elle qui se considérait comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, elle se sentait tellement stupide qu'elle en pleurerait presque. Et si seulement elle n'était que stupide, elle aurait pu vivre avec. Là, elle s'était conduite en salope, comme dirait les individus peu développés. Elle s'était payé la tête de Stephanie car elle avait été égoïste. Résultat, elle était encore plus perdue qu'avant et elle allait blesser quelqu'un d'absolument adorable.

Maryse sortit de ses pensées quand une tasse apparue devant elle, fumante et laissant échapper une odeur agréable. Elle sourit à Stephanie qui s'assit en face d'elle et bu une gorgée de thé, laissant le liquide la réchauffer de l'intérieur.

Comment aborder le sujet ? « Bon, tu viens de me faire un thé, faut que je te dise, je t'ai menti depuis le début ! Aha, on reste en bons termes ? » « Tu sais, j'aimerais bien te présenter Mike ! Oui, mon futur ex ! On peut commencer quelque chose si tu veux ? »

Elle était vraiment foutue. Elle ne pourrait jamais rattraper la chose. Elle allait devoir laisser filer une belle histoire car elle l'avait déjà pourrie à la base. Bien joué.

« - Je sais que mon appartement est bien décoré mais je vais finir par me vexer si tu es venue pour mes décorations et pas pour moi, essaya de plaisanter Stephanie pour détendre Maryse.

\- Quoi ? Oh, oui, pardon, je suis un peu ailleurs.

\- Par rapport à la dernière fois… Je suis vraiment désolée. Je voulais vraiment pas te faire fuir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je… C'est juste ce que je ressens et j'aurais dû le garder mais je me suis laissée entraîner par le moment et…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te l'ai dit, je ne t'en veux pas. Vraiment pas du tout.

\- C'est déjà un bon point. J'irai à ton rythme, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème Steph. Je… »

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra d'un coup. Elle sentit ses mains commencer à trembler, sa respiration voulant se faire plus rapide. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, afin de se reprendre. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se défile.

« - Je… Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi.

\- C'est-à-dire ? »

Le visage de Stephanie arborait un sourire forcé. Maryse pouvait sentir que la jeune femme avait peur de l'annonce et qu'une once de colère pointait déjà dans son aura.

«- Je… Hum… Quand on a commencé tout ça, je ne t'ai pas dit que… J'ai… »

Maryse ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Elle pouvait encore inventer quelque chose, avoir un happy end, quitter Mike, voir où cela la menait avec Stephanie, signer avec une grosse fédération, fêter ça avec Randy, Adam et Steph, peut-être même Beth. Son rêve défila, les mots ne sortirent pas. Être une lâche ou non, c'était trop tard pour se poser la question.

« - Tu commences à me faire peur Maryse, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'avais un copain. Quand on s'est croisé ce fameux soir, je venais de me disputer pour la énième fois avec Mike, je voulais sortir un peu, je suis tombée sur toi, j'ai apprécié ta compagnie, je t'ai trouvé absolument magnifique et j'ai été lâche. »

Stephanie s'était transformée en mur. Aucune expression n'avait traversé son visage pendant sa révélation. Aucune colère, aucune compassion, aucun pardon. Juste un visage neutre et un regard légèrement morne.

« - Ce que tu essaies de me dire, c'est que tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule. »

Maryse baissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien répliquer ? C'était effectivement le cas. Elle ne l'avait pas voulu mais elle ne l'avait pas empêché non plus.

« - En gros, ça t'a amusé de me voir m'attacher à toi pour rentrer à chaque fois chez ton copain.

\- Non ! J'ai fait une erreur mais entre moi et Mike, ça ne marche plus. Je pensais aussi que ça ne serait que l'histoire d'une nuit et au final, je me suis attachée à toi et…

\- Tellement que tu n'as jamais pu être honnête. Tu me diras, ça m'apprendra à me faire une gamine. »

Aucune émotion n'avait réussi à traverser Stephanie mais Maryse pouvait sentir sa colère. Légitime en plus de ça.

« - Ce n'est pas…

\- Ce n'est pas quoi ? Tu espérais que j'allais te dire que ça allait parce que tu as réussi à avoir le soi disant courage de tout me dire ? Tu pensais que j'allais être « oui, quitte ton copain, sois en couple avec moi ! » après ça ? Mais je ne peux même pas te faire confiance ! Je n'ai plus l'âge des jeux de ce genre et je ne retournerai plus jamais là dedans ! Va rejoindre ton copain, c'est le mieux que tu as à faire.

\- Steph, je…

\- Stephanie. Même madame McMahon pour toi maintenant. On ne se dira à présent juste bonjour dans les couloirs. Je laisserai mon père m'occuper de ton cas quand il se passera quelque chose. Va-t'en.

\- S'il te plaît, juste éco…

\- Sors de chez moi. Tout de suite. J'ai même plus envie de te regarder.»

Maryse attrapa ses affaires pendant que Stephanie lui ouvrait la porte. Une fois sur le palier, la jeune Canadienne se retourna mais la brune lui avait claqué la porte à la figure. Elle resta plantée devant la porte quelques secondes, les larmes commençant à monter mais elle devait se retenir. Elle l'avait cherché après tout. Elle avait espéré que Stephanie ne lui en veuille pas.

C'est abattue qu'elle retourna vers le métro, pour rejoindre son appartement et Mike.

*'*

C'est le moral au plus bas qu'elle rentra dans l'appartement, balançant son sac et ses chaussures. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire d'efforts.

« - Mike ? »

Aucune réponse. Elle prit son téléphone et lui envoya un texto, espérant qu'il lui réponde. Encore une fois sorti sans même lui laisser un petit mot. Etait-ce donc trop demander pour lui ?

 _« Je suis avec Phil et Max. Tu veux passer ton temps à m'espionner ou quoi ? Ah d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais me préparer quelque chose à manger pour quand je rentre, ça m'arrangerait, je n'aurais pas le temps vu que je rentrerai tard. »_

Une folle envie de meurtre naquit en elle. Il se prenait pour qui au juste ? Comme si elle allait répondre à ses demandes. Non. Elle n'en pouvait plus. De lui, de leur vie à deux. Il lui faisait faire du sur place. A cause de lui, elle avait blessé quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas car elle avait été la seule à vouloir que leur relation s'arrange. C'était fini maintenant.

 _« Tu te prépareras ta bouffe tout seul. Quand on rentrera, on va parler. »_

Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser abattre. Elle allait avancer. Elle s'était mise en pause depuis bien trop longtemps et ce n'était plus suffisant. Elle avait une carrière compliquée à gérer, bien qu'elle en soit qu'au début et elle avait quelqu'un à récupérer.

Car non, elle ne laisserait pas Stephanie partir.

*'*

« - Pardon ?

\- Tu es sourd maintenant ? »

Elle se sentait étrangement sereine. Comme si elle ne ressentait plus grand-chose à part un pouvoir immense. Elle prenait enfin des décisions et elle avait une impression de puissance qui devait lui donner un air arrogant, mais elle n'en avait cure.

« - Comment as-tu pu…

\- Six mois Mike. Six mois que je t'en parle et que tu t'en fous. Tu me pensais acquise ? Le parfait petit toutou ? Eh bien non. Oui, je t'ai trompé. Et j'aurais dû te quitter mais j'avais encore de l'espoir pour nous, sans doute ? Mais c'est fini Mike. Je n'en peux plus de toi. Je ne t'aime plus.

\- Parce que tout est de ma faute en plus ?

\- Non. Tu n'écoutes vraiment jamais rien. J'en ai marre de faire des erreurs. Donc je me reprends en main.

\- Et te reprendre en main signifie dégager une histoire de plusieurs années ?

\- ça ne marche pas entre nous Mike ! Je n'ai plus envie de tout ça ! J'étais tellement amoureuse de toi mais on n'a clairement pas les mêmes envies ! Et je me suis perdue Mike et je ne peux pas me le permettre !

\- On en reparlera demain, quand tu seras calmée et …

\- Je suis calme Mike.

\- Je dois sortir.

\- Okay.

\- Maintenant c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?!

\- Tu voudrais quoi d'autre ? »

Elle voyait clairement que Mike prenait sur lui pour ne pas casser ce qui lui venait sous la main. Maryse ne s'était même pas attendue à ce que Mike soit touché par leur séparation. Il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était réel d'ailleurs.

« - Je… Je vais rejoindre Phil. J'ai besoin d'un moment. »

Il disparu presque aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Maryse attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à Randy et Adam, savoir s'ils pouvaient se retrouver dans pas longtemps. Elle avait besoin d'eux pour ce soir.

Pour le coup, elle avait besoin d'un verre.

* * *

Randy avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Une bonne odeur venait de le réveiller mais il sentait que sa tête n'avait pas aimé toutes les bières et les cocktails qu'ils avaient ingurgités. Il fallait qu'il se calme d'ailleurs, car c'était encore un jour sans pouvoir s'entrainer.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure sur le réveil. Il était 15 :12. Bien, très sérieux tout ça. Heureusement qu'il était sorti quand il savait qu'il avait son week-end de repos derrière. Mais s'il voulait rejoindre Adam à la WWE, il fallait qu'il devienne plus sérieux.

Le jeune catcheur regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était définitivement pas sa chambre. Il ne sentit personne à côté de lui. C'est vrai qu'il avait ramené Matthew chez lui et qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'appartement car il était bien trop soûl pour rentrer seul.

Il rougit légèrement en se rappelant aussi les baisers échangés lors de son état d'ébriété. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas utilisé son état pour faire légèrement n'importe quoi, mais il l'aimait bien son timide maladif. Et puis, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne à par lui-même. Et certainement pas à John. Pourquoi pensait-il à John d'ailleurs ?

Randy attrapa son téléphone. Encore une fois, John l'avait harcelé, ce qui le fit sourire alors qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas dû.

 _« Tu aurais dû te mettre avec moi. »_

Ça commençait étrangement mal.

 _« Bon, je commence à comprendre que tu dois passer une très bonne nuit pour que tu ne répondes pas à mon précédent message. »_

Oh, il semblait terriblement jaloux. Encore une réaction étrange mais normal pour John.

 _« Je me réveille et toujours aucunes nouvelles. Tu vas bien au moins ? »_

Maintenant il s'inquiétait et était curieusement très mignon. Peut-être même un peu trop.

 _« Je vais au ciné avec Chris. J'aurais aimé y aller avec toi. »_

Et hop, le cœur qui s'arrête de battre. Pas très gentil pour Chris malgré tout.

 _« Toujours en train de jouer à touche pipi avec l'autre ? »_

Ah, il retournait à la phase énervé maintenant.

 _« Fais moi signe quand tu peux me répondre, ton sarcasme me manque. D'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'on pourra se voir toi et moi ? »_

Et maintenant, à nouveau effroyablement adorable.

 _« Je suis bien en vie et non, je ne suis pas du genre à jouer à ce genre de jeu dès le premier soir. C'est mignon que je te manque, je pourrais presque être touché tiens ) ! Occupe toi plutôt de ton mec, il va finir par croire que tu t'intéresses plus à moi qu'à lui. Je suis libre tous les soirs, mais je fais attention à la boisson à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'aurais l'occasion de te supporter sobre toute une soirée comme ça ! Propose-moi un jour. Oh, et c'était quoi ce « tu aurais dû te mettre avec moi ? »_

Une fois envoyé, il se redressa péniblement et se mit sur ses pieds. Il faillit retomber directement sur le lit mais réussit à se rattraper. Il se laissa guider par son odorat afin de retrouver Matthew.

« - Tu es enfin réveillé ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais une marmotte à ce point ! dit le jeune homme sans se retourner

\- Je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment…

\- J'ai préparé un petit truc à manger ! Oh, tu… Euh…

\- Oui, je suis torse nu. C'est si perturbant pour toi ?

\- C'est juste qu'avec hier je… Oh et puis tu te moques encore de moi pas vrai ?

\- Tu deviens de plus en plus rapide dis donc !

\- Continue et je te donne pas à manger.

\- Pourquoi mentir ?

\- Tu es vraiment impossible ! rit Matthew, les joues toujours légèrement rouges.

\- Merci ! »

Randy s'assit péniblement sur une chaise et posa son téléphone avant de se masser doucement les tempes. Son téléphone vibra plusieurs fois mais il n'avait pas la tête à répondre ni à regarder.

« - Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Oui, je veux bien… Pourquoi tu as l'air frais toi d'ailleurs ?

\- Jamais connu la gueule de bois quoi qu'il arrive !

\- J'aimerais bien avoir ce pouvoir-là moi aussi…

\- Tu peux soulever des gars qui font deux fois ton poids, c'est déjà pas mal, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est vrai. Tu te rattrapes bien. »

Le téléphone de Randy se fit entendre à nouveau, mais il était bien trop intéressé à embêter Matthew et à lui demander quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir manger pour s'en occuper. Ou plutôt, cela lui plaisait de savoir que John le harcelait et il prenait un malin plaisir à mettre longtemps à lui répondre.

L'après-midi passa doucement et Randy se surpris à réellement apprécier Matthew. Il sentait que le jeune homme le regardait encore à la dérober et Randy faisait exprès d'être légèrement tactile.

« - Ton téléphone vibre encore, on veut vraiment te parler dis donc…

\- ça doit être John, je lui répondrai après.

\- Un ex ?

\- Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- C'est juste… La manière dont tu as répondu… Laisse tomber. Un ami, j'ai compris.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil, il est un peu flirty mais il n'y a rien entre nous deux.

\- Oh, tant mieux…

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Euh… Eh bien… Tu…

\- Tu es si mignon quand tu bafouilles !

\- Vraiment impossible ! »

Randy se contenta de rire et regarda enfin son téléphone. Tous les messages n'étaient pas seulement de John. Maryse lui proposait un verre. Forcément. Elle avait pas mal de choses à raconter. Avait-elle enfin mis un terme à sa relation avec Stephanie ? Le rendez vous était pour 19h30 et il était 19h. Il devait faire vite.

« - Je vais vraiment devoir y aller. Maryse a besoin de moi et elle veut que je la rejoigne dans trente minutes.

\- La belle blonde qui était avec toi et Adam la dernière fois ?

\- Exactement ! Elle t'intéresserait donc ? rit doucement Randy.

\- Hmmm, je suis plus… Eh bien, je préfère un de ses amis.

\- Comment pourrais-tu faire ça à Jay ?

\- Mon Dieu mais va t'en avant que je t'entende encore plus ! »

Matthew lui envoya un coussin dans la figure, lui rappelant à nouveau à quel point il était insupportable, ce qui fit rire encore plus fort Randy qui alla prendre ses affaires dans la chambre. Il remit son t-shirt, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il ne s'était pas rhabillé, ce qui expliquait les regards appréciateurs de Matthew.

« - Eh bien tes désirs sont des ordres, j'ai tout récupéré, je vais y aller.

\- Oh oui… On pourrait peut-être se revoir… Enfin si tu veux !

\- Oui, je veux bien ! Tu as mon numéro, j'ai le tiens, on essaie de s'organiser ça à nouveau.

\- Okay, cool ! A la prochaine donc… »

Randy sentit Matthew hésiter un moment avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser. Quand ils se séparèrent, le jeune étudiant était à nouveau rouge, une couleur qu'il portait décidément très souvent sur ses joues, avec un air étrangement satisfait. Randy sourit et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Matthew.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, on va vraiment se revoir bientôt toi et moi. »

 _« Me dis pas que tu sors avec lui. »_

* * *

« - J'ai envie de rester avec toi Adam… Tu me fais me sentir tellement mieux quand tu es là… »

Les gens passaient à côté d'eux sans faire attention, alors que l'air abattu de Jay aurait pu émouvoir n'importe quel passant qui l'aurait remarqué.

Adam ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette annonce. Le reste du week-end c'était passé tranquillement et il avait réussi à oublier parfois ce qui était arrivé ce fameux soir. Mais hélas pour Jay, pas entièrement. Adam n'avait pas pu l'approcher pour lui montrer de l'affection. Il avait été très froid et il s'en voulait, mais l'idée que Jay puisse encore le toucher de cette manière le dégoûtait, tout simplement. Il avait besoin de temps.

Jay avait essayé de comprendre mais le jeune catcheur était fatigué de toujours devoir lui expliquer. Jay n'était pas capable de réfléchir seul et Adam avait l'impression d'être sa mère, son père, sa famille entière pour ne rien exagérer.

« - Tu reviens dans deux semaines Jay. Essaye d'aller en cours et ça passera plus vite. Tu sais que je viendrai te chercher, je serai là. Tu le sais, lui répondit Adam en consultant son téléphone.

\- Si tu pouvais me dire ça en me regardant dans les yeux, ça me rassurerait un peu plus.

\- Jay, ne commence pas. C'est juste Maryse. Elle m'a donné rendez-vous pour 19h30, je lui dis juste que j'aurais du retard car je suis avec toi. »

Jay fit malgré tout la moue avant de prendre Adam dans ses bras. Le catcheur répondit maladroitement à la marque d'affection. Il ne put s'empêcher de repousser l'étudiant quand celui-ci commença à l'embrasser.

« - Monte vite dans le train sinon tu vas le rater.

\- Tu vas vraiment me manquer.

\- Toi aussi, imbécile ! »

Jay lui sourit et monta dans le train et alla s'installer. Quelques secondes plus tard, le train démarrait.

Avait-il remarqué le gouffre qui s'était installé ? Qu'Adam n'arrivait plus à tout supporter ? Qu'il n'avait plus la force pour tout ça ? Qu'il lui fallait à lui aussi, un support ? Quelqu'un sur qui compter ?

Adam soupira. Il n'avait plus envie de penser à tout ça. Il avait juste envie de se retrouver avec Maryse et Randy. Leur en parler peut-être ? Il verrait bien.

Il se demandait simplement si tout ça n'allait pas droit dans le mur.

* * *

 **Eh mais c'est que ça avance bien pour tout le monde dans ce chapitre ! Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de la tournure des événements ? J'espère que non XD**

 **Dites moi si le chapitre vous a plu**

 **A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**RAR:**

 **Ignis:** Aha, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu apprécieras la tournure des événements! Par contre, Randy ému? Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça et je n'y arrive toujours pas, explique moi un peu XD

 **Guest:** Maryse c'est la meilleure, c'est pour ça :D dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre encore, avoir tes reviews me fait vraiment plaisir!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

*'*

« - Je suis tellement désespérée mes chéris, aidez-moi… »

Adam et Randy tapotèrent l'épaule de leur amie qui était effondrée sur son canapé dans une pause bien trop dramatique pour être prise sérieusement. Ils la connaissaient assez malgré tout pour savoir qu'elle était tout de même dans une passe difficile.

« - Comment se passe le déménagement de Mike ?

\- Adam, pourquoi ? Aaaah, soupira Maryse avec exagération, il est chiant, comme d'habitude. Il n'arrête pas d'essayer de me faire craquer en disant que je ne pourrais jamais payer le loyer seule et qu'il n'y a que lui qui me convient, qu'on doit être ensemble… Il aurait pu partir en une semaine mais non, ça fait un mois que ça dure et c'est lourd…

\- Parlant de loyer, si je viens habiter avec toi, ça t'arrangerait ? »

Maryse se redressa, un grand sourire aux lèvres et prit Adam dans ses bras, le faisant tomber sur le canapé.

« - Adam, ça serait génial ! Je suis sûre que toi je ne t'étriperai pas, tu fais les lessives.

\- Dire que je pensais m'en débarrasser…

\- Non, mais je fais la bouffe, c'est plutôt un bon compromis, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Et sinon, Stephanie, tu as des nouvelles ? »

Randy se dit que pour le coup, il aurait dû se taire, pour une fois. La mine réjouie de son amie se fit plus sombre et une légère lueur de tristesse pointa dans ses yeux.

« - Aucune nouvelle, si je peux dire. Si on se croise à l'école, elle me dit bonjour mais elle est glaciale…

\- Pour le coup, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je crois que si Jay m'avait fait ça, je lui aurais foutu mon point dans la gueule. Avec beaucoup d'amour.

\- Ce n'est pas à elle que j'en veux, c'est à moi. Au lieu de réfléchir et de quitter Mike quand il le fallait, c'est-à-dire au moins huit mois, je me suis servie d'elle alors qu'elle s'ouvrait, qu'elle était honnête avec moi et qu'elle me faisait à nouveau sentir quelque chose.

\- T'es sûre que tu ne lui cours pas après juste parce que tu ne peux pas l'avoir ?

\- Merci Randy, tu essaies de me faire passer pour quoi maintenant ?

\- Je demande juste au cas où, c'est tout ! Ça arrive et parfois, on ne s'en aperçoit pas !

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça et tu le sais bien ! J'ai envie d'essayer avec elle mais en même temps, je ne peux pas lui imposer quoi que ce soit et ne pas prendre en compte qu'elle ne veut même pas me regarder pour le moment. Je suis vraiment dans la merde…

\- Mais non ma belle, regarde, je viens habiter avec toi !

\- C'est vrai ça, c'est beau ! D'ailleurs, autre chose qui est beau, alors, avec Matthew mon petit Dydy d'amour ? lui demanda avec un grand sourire la blonde, qui tentait vainement de penser à autre chose qu'à Stephanie.

\- Tu vas vraiment me harceler avec ça tous les jours ?

\- Tu nous dis rien Dydy, comprend-nous, dit gravement Adam, aussi avide que la Canadienne d'avoir tous les détails de leur relation.

\- Je ne vous dis rien parce que vous demandez tout le temps !

\- SI tu parlais, ça n'arriverait pas !

\- Logique implacable Maryse, c'est beau.

\- Heureusement qu'on va habiter ensemble, je sens qu'on va très bien s'entendre.

\- Malgré la lessive, oui c'est sûr !

\- Je vous dérange peut-être ? demanda Randy avec un air blasé.

\- Voilà, on le laisse tranquille et il râle, s'injuria Adam en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Mais que va-t-on faire de ce garçon, que va-t-on en faire ? se lamenta Maryse sur l'épaule du Canadien.

\- Pourquoi je suis ici, mais pourquoi je suis ici », murmura Randy en regardant ses pieds car il ne voulait pas croiser le regard moqueur de ses amis.

Les trois amis éclatèrent alors de rire. Au moins, ils arrivaient à se trouver drôles alors que le reste du monde devait se demander pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore internés.

Randy but une gorgée d'eau. S'il parlait si peu de sa relation avec Matthew c'est parce que dans le fond, il n'avait pas beaucoup de choses à en dire. Certes, le jeune étudiant était très mignon, gentil, avait toutes les qualités du monde mais hélas, était extrêmement timide. Randy avait souvent du mal à le faire parler et à communiquer tout simplement. Il se demandait parfois si ça avait été le cas avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble mais il n'en avait pas vraiment de souvenirs.

Le jeune catcheur avait besoin de plus de rebondissements et de prises de risques de la part de Matthew mais il n'arrivait apparemment pas à faire passer le message.

 _« Alors, toujours chez ton copain ? Aurais-je la chance de te voir un jour ou alors tu m'abandonnes définitivement pour lui ? »_

Et ça, c'était l'autre problème. John. S'il pouvait vraiment appeler ça un problème. John n'avait pas très bien pris son annonce par rapport à Matthew, ce qui avait bizarrement fait plaisir à Randy. Depuis, le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de lui demander à ce qu'ils se voient. John était par contre curieusement respectueux envers son couple, malgré quelques sous-entendus par ci par là, surtout depuis qu'il avait, encore, rompu avec Chris.

 _ **« Non, je t'ai déjà dit que je voyais Adam et Maryse, donc je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps chez lui »**_

 _« Oh, tu fais donc passer tes amis avant lui ? Votre relation n'est pas très solide dis donc ! Et tu ne m'as pas répondu. »_

 _ **« Tu es pas possible. Mais ça se passe bien, merci. Tu es libre quand ? »**_

 _« T'as pas l'air vraiment amoureux, c'est tout. Et pour toi, je suis libre quand tu veux. »_

 _ **« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureux faut dire. Oh, ça me touche. Ce soir ou demain ? »**_

 _« Pourquoi tu sors avec lui alors ? Demain, ce soir je vois un ami. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »_

 _ **« Parce que je fais ce que je veux ? Bref, à demain. Et je ne tiens pas à savoir ce que tu fais avec tes amis. »**_

« - Eh bien, on t'a complètement perdu Randy ! C'est Matthew qui t'accapare comme ça ? sourit malicieusement Maryse.

\- John qui fait le con.

\- Ah, tu lui parles encore à celui là ? demanda-t-elle avait un léger agacement.

\- Je n'ai jamais arrêté.

\- Et Matthew en dit quoi ?

\- Rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il en dise ?

\- Ce mec n'arrête pas de te tourner autour, ça me gênerait.

\- Maryse, je t'assure qu'il ne me tourne pas autour, il sait que je suis en couple.

\- Tu ferais une si bonne mère, Maryse, sanglota Adam dramatiquement.

\- Redis ça une fois et je n'accepte plus ta venue chez moi…

\- J'ai rien dit ! »

 _« Sois pas jaloux, tu sais très bien que je drague mais pas plus. A demain mon chéri. »_

Et Randy sourit niaisement, sans même le remarquer.

* * *

« - A qui tu parles pour sourire comme ça ? lui demanda Matthew en souriant légèrement, malgré la pointe de jalousie qui pointait dans sa voix.

\- John, pourquoi ?

\- Car je te vois rarement sourire de cette manière, c'est tout.

\- Jaloux, Matthew ? rit Randy en le prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- Il y a de quoi, tout le monde te regarde en bavant, je ne sais pas comment réagir moi !

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Puis si on m'approche, je tape, ne t'en fais pas ! Puis John est mon ami, pas de quoi te faire du mouron.

\- Je le trouve bien entreprenant pour un ami, moi. En plus, il ne veut même pas me voir, je trouve ça vraiment étrange.

\- Tu te prends trop la tête Matthew. Je suis avec toi, pas lui. Il est spécial mais vraiment pas méchant. En plus je le vois ce soir, tu veux que je lui en parle ? J'aimerais qu'il te rencontre.

\- Oh. Okay. Tu pars quand du coup ? »

Randy ne releva pas le ton légèrement froid de son petit ami, trop impatient de voir John. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois et le jeune catcheur pensait tout le temps à son ami, voulant passer plus de temps avec lui. Il se parlait tous les jours mais pour lui ce n'était pas la même chose.

« - Dans cinq minutes, heureusement que tu me le rappelles ! »

Le jeune catcheur attrapa sa veste et son sac, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'oubliait rien. Il embrassa Matthew rapidement, ne faisant pas attention au regard légèrement inquiet de son petit ami.

*'*

« - Enfin on se revoit mon amour !

\- Quel accueil John, je ne m'y attendais pas ! répondit simplement Randy, ne relevant pas l'attitude de son ami.

\- Il faut bien ! ça fait deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Tu sais que c'était compliqué avec Chris. Il était trop jaloux de toi pour qu'on puisse se voir sans que je lui mente. Et tu sais à quel point je déteste mentir.

\- Oh oui, c'est pour ça que tu me racontes des conneries à longueur de journée !

\- Moi ? Jamais, tu le sais bien !

\- Parce que les « mon amour », « chéri », « mets-toi avec moi », ce n'est pas des conneries peut-être ?

\- Tu ne me prends jamais au sérieux, je suis si triste…

\- Tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi ? railla Randy avec un grand sourire.

\- Je suis vraiment un incompris avec toi, c'est triste, répondit John en lui lançant un faux air de chien battu.

\- Ce genre de regard ne marche pas sur moi, déjà que Matthew me fait pas grand-chose avec sa bouille, toi, ça risque encore moins, se moqua le jeune catcheur.

\- Tu me fends le cœur ! Comment ça va alors avec le mec que tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Très bien, merci. Et arrête un peu, t'es soûlant alors qu'on vient de se retrouver, tu n'as pas honte ?

\- Jamais, tu le sais bien, lui dit John avec un sourire.

\- Vraiment impossible ce garçon, rit doucement Randy.

\- Bon, fini la parlotte pour ne rien dire, je te paye quoi ?

\- Pour moi un jus de pomme, très cher.

\- Sérieux, je t'invite pour un jus de pomme ?

\- Je suis prêt à me battre pour un jus de pomme John. Okay, une bière avec, mais depuis un moment, tu sais que je bois largement moins. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire une fois bourré ?

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir.

\- Effectivement, rien que d'y penser, j'ai déjà envie de vomir…

\- Randy, tu es toujours aussi gentil, charmant et élégant.

\- Je trouve aussi, merci beaucoup ! »

John lui lança un regard dépité avant d'éclater de rire et aller au bar leur demander des verres. Randy le regarda de haut en bas avant de se donner une claque mentale. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça en ce moment par rapport à John. Il se trouvait lui-même bien trop excité à l'idée de le revoir et maintenant, il était en train d'admirer la vue que John lui offrait. Surtout que John n'était pas du tout son genre. Bien trop musclé, carré et bizarrement foutu. Dans le bon sens du terme.

Randy se mit une claque mentalement. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas.

« - Eh bien alors, on me matte pas alors que je vais chercher les verres ? Je suis déçu », plaisanta John, du moins c'est ce que se disait toujours Randy, avec un petit rire.

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui sourire et de boire une gorgée.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

*'*

« - Eh bien, merci pour le verre John, c'était bien agréable.

\- Les verres. T'as de la chance, je suis riche, je peux dépenser.

\- C'est beau, un jour je serai riche aussi…

\- Tu m'en reparleras quand tu le seras. J'ai un livre où je note tout ça et je sais combien tu me dois.

\- T'es vraiment un rapiat, rit doucement Randy, fatigué.

\- Je suis ultra généreux oui ! Rentre vite, tu as l'air exténué. Faut dire à Matthew d'arrêter de te crever ! le taquina John en voyant ses cernes.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout à cause de ça ! On travaille énormément en ce moment, c'est mon premier vrai week-end depuis un bon moment.

\- Et Matthew en a trop profité, tu peux le dire !

\- Pas du tout. On sait tenir nos hormones, contrairement à toi.

\- Je suis pur moi, monsieur. Je suis seul depuis plus de deux mois, contrairement à toi.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'à ça, moi.

-Pauvre Matthew…

\- En quoi ?

\- Tu ne lui prêtes pas ton corps de rêve !

\- Oh, tu trouves donc que j'ai un corps de rêve, John ? »

Son ami rit légèrement mais ne répondit pas à la question, regardant ailleurs. Randy n'avait même plus la force de le taquiner plus et c'est en silence qu'ils arrivèrent au métro.

« - C'est ici qu'on se sépare.

\- Il faut croire Rand'. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

\- Totalement d'accord. On s'organise ça dès que possible.

\- Allez, j'te laisse aller au lit. Essaie juste de m'envoyer un sms en rentrant, okay ?

\- Oui, papa. Pas de problèmes ! »

John lui donna un léger coup sur le bras, le traitant d'imbécile. Un silence légèrement tendu s'installa. Randy ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette tension, mais son cœur battait bien trop vite et il n'arrivait pas à regarder John dans les yeux. Une image de Matthew s'imposa dans son esprit et il se sentit soudainement mal pour son petit ami.

Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que John le fixait. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit quand son ami posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le rapprochant de lui.

Randy répondit au baiser sans avoir à réfléchir. Cela semblait si naturel et il en crevait sans doute d'envie depuis bien longtemps. Il cala une de ses mains sur le visage de John, approfondissant peu à peu le baiser.

Son cœur sortait de sa poitrine, son souffle était complètement désordonné et il ne pensait qu'à une chose, que ce contact, ce merveilleux contact, dure le plus longtemps possible.

Son autre main prit place dans le dos de John, les collant définitivement l'un à l'autre. Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas commencer à gémir et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il retrouva ses esprits.

« - Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que j'y aille John, dit Randy, n'osant pas le regarder.

\- Oui, je pense aussi. »

Le jeune catcheur courut à l'intérieur de la bouche de métro, ne lançant même pas un dernier regard à John.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Et comment allait-il le dire à Matthew ? Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ou oublier ? Est-ce qu'il aurait le courage de revoir John après tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'ailleurs ? Car Randy savait très bien qu'il n'avait rien commencé. Il ne s'était rien passé de spécial non plus dans la soirée. Du moins, pas plus que d'habitude. John l'avait gentiment dragué, été tactile à certains moments mais rien d'inhabituel.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de se donner des excuses. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois et ils avaient du se voir deux fois avant ce soir. Il avait tendance à ne pas s'en rendre compte car John était la seule personne à qui il parlait tous les jours sans exceptions. Il avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années alors que cela devait faire trois ou quatre mois maximum qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Il s'effondra dans son lit une fois rentré, encore en train de se poser des milliards de questions. Quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer, il faillit le faire tomber dans la précipitation.

 _« Comment se passe ta soirée ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles, dois-je me dire que tu es alcoolisé ? Fais attention à toi mon chéri. Je te fais des bisous et je te souhaite une bonne nuit :) »_

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le message le mit en colère. Matthew était bien trop adorable et bien trop gentil. Vraiment beaucoup trop, surtout envers quelqu'un comme lui.

Il essaya de répondre mais il n'avait pas le courage de faire semblant. Tout avait été trop calme pendant deux mois, il fallait absolument que la merde arrive maintenant !

 _« Je préfère que tu ne répondes pas à ce message ni qu'on en reparle, mais j'avais besoin de le dire. Je t'aime Rand'. Je suis désolé pour ce soir. Dis-moi si tu es bien arrivé. »_

Randy aurait pu hurler. Maintenant il n'avait même pas la permission de parler de ce qu'il voulait ? Mais pour qui il se prenait celui là ? Depuis quand embrasser des gens, les laisser partir sans un mot et envoyer des textos absolument mièvre et aussi intelligent que le QI d'une moule est élevée, était une bonne idée ? Il se retint d'envoyer valser son téléphone contre le mur. Lui qui était si fatigué était maintenant complètement réveillé et incapable de s'endormir.

Il allait devenir fou, à être simplement allongé dans son lit.

 _ **« Maryse, je suis dans la merde. »**_

* * *

« - Oh, tu vas habiter avec Maryse alors ? »

La voix de Jay ne semblait pas vraiment enchantée par la nouvelle. Au moins, Adam lui avait enfin dit quelque chose qui le faisait réagir.

« - Oui, c'est un problème ? »

Adam lui avait demandé avec un petit sourire. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais Jay avait toujours eu peur de sa relation avec Maryse. Jay essayait toujours de nier mais il le sentait. Il avait toujours été jaloux de leur complicité, qu'ils se voient aussi souvent, qu'il paraissait sans doute bien plus heureux avec elle qu'avec lui.

« - Non, ça me fait simplement bizarre car depuis l'année dernière tu dis vouloir habiter avec moi.

\- Et comme réponse, tu es parti dans une autre ville. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre non plus Jay. »

Il vit à travers son écran d'ordinateur Jay reprendre une gorgée de vin et Adam tiqua.

« - C'est le troisième verre Jay, en même pas une heure, tu penses pas qu'il faudrait que tu ralentisses un peu ?

\- Et me foutre la paix, ça te dirait aussi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est bon, va retrouver ta blondasse et laisse-moi tomber, comme d'habitude.

\- Pardon ? JE te laisse tomber ? Tu plaisantes j'espère.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais habiter avec une salope qui me tourne autour depuis des années. Putain, tu me fais juste chier.

\- Continue et ça va vraiment mal se passer Jay. »

Son petit ami vida son verre d'une traite et se resservir, le regard de plus en plus vitreux.

« - Bon, sinon, ta journée ? Tu es allé en…

\- Ferme ta gueule, sérieux. »

Adam resta un moment interdit avant de se déconnecter de Skype. Il éteignit son ordinateur et se retint de frapper son mur. Il ne voulait pas que son chèque de caution finisse pour son bientôt ex-propriétaire. Et certainement pas à cause d'un con pareil.

Il entendit son téléphone vibrer plusieurs fois mais il ne répondit pas aux appels quand il vit le nom qui s'y affichait. Jay pouvait vraiment passer une soirée à baliser. Voir même plus.

 _« Adam, répond_ _-_ _moi s'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin »_

 _« Je t'ai laissé des messages écoute_ _-_ _les. »_

 _« Je t'aime… »_

Adam éclata de rire. Jay l'avait définitivement achevé. Il arrêtait maintenant. Il allait arrêter de tout porter sur ses épaules pour rien.

 _ **« A ton retour, on va parler. D'ici là, laisse**_ _ **-**_ _ **moi tranquille. J'ai besoin d'espace »**_

Il éteignit son téléphone.

Enfin le silence.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le 7è chapitre ! A la base, je voulais y inclure Maryse mais le chapitre aurait vraiment été trop long et je n'avais pas la foi de refaire un chapitre à 16 pages donc pour ma santé mentale et celle de ma bêta, je m'arrête ici.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera du coup ultra centré sur Maryse ! Wouhou, ça veut dire qu'on va revoir Stephanie !**

 **Alors, qu'est** **-** **ce que vous en dites de ce bazar ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**RAR:**

 **Guest:** tu t'y attendais plus mais si, je suis pas morte et voilà le nouveau chapitre! ça bouge encore un peu plus pour notre cher Randy, j'espère que ça va te plaire ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

*'*

Encore un matin où elle aurait préféré dormir. Le bruit de son réveil lui avait littéralement vrillé les tympans. Elle se sentait mal, elle avait mal dormi, elle avait mal au dos, elle avait envie de tuer la première personne qui allait lui passer sous la main et crier au monde entier qu'aujourd'hui était définitivement une journée de merde.

A peine c'était elle mise sur ses pieds qu'elle failli tomber. Elle haïssait Adam. Il avait foutu ses cartons partout et il n'avait encore rien rangé. Elle pesta en se disant qu'elle était bien mieux toute seule, allant se prendre un café. Elle failli crier de rage quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y en avait plus.

C'est les poings serrés qu'elle débarqua dans le salon, où une délicieuse odeur de thé et de café lui empli les narines. Adam était là, en train de mettre des pains au chocolat dans une assiette et des fruits dans une autre.

La jeune femme resta un instant à le regarder sans émotion, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tende une tasse remplie de café et une viennoiserie. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et ronronna doucement. Finalement, cette journée ne démarrait pas aussi mal qu'elle l'avait pensé.

« - C'est marrant, tu es un vrai chat en fait…

\- Chut Adam, laisse-moi profiter de mon café et de mon croissant. Ta vie peut en dépendre.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, un vrai chat… » sourit le blond en se posant en face de son amie.

Elle répondit avec un léger grognement mais la chaleur du café qui se propageait en elle la détendit, tellement qu'elle aurait pu en ronronner.

Le reste de la matinée fut silencieuse, seul le bruit des cartons se faisait entendre. L'ambiance était étrangement morose. Maryse pensait encore à Stéphanie. Elle voulait lâcher mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pensait qu'à la récupérer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait réparer ses erreurs et vivre quelque chose de sincère. Qu'elle ne lui cacherait plus rien. Mais comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre ?

De son côté, Adam n'en menait pas large non plus. Jay arrivait demain et la confrontation qui allait arriver le tendait bien plus que de raison. Il avait peur que ce soit la fin. Et dans un sens, il en était presque soulagé. Il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il voulait non plus.

Une main réconfortante sur son épaule le fit revenir à la réalité. Il sourit piteusement à Maryse qui lui rendit.

« - Ça te dit de prendre un verre ce soir ?

\- Si ça pouvait être plus qu'un Adam, ça m'arrangerait !

\- Je préviens Dydy si ça le tente, espèce d'alcoolo !

\- Dis celui qui propose le verre ! »

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler pendant quelques minutes, se sentant chacun plus léger.

* * *

S'il y en avait bien un qui n'était absolument pas léger, c'était bien Randal Keith Orton. Il avait à peine dormi de la nuit et se sentait nauséeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à cause des baisers échangés avec John la veille, les sms de Matthew qui était de plus en plus inquiet quant à son manque de réponse ou le fait que John ne lui avait toujours rien envoyé à part ce foutu sms ou le fait que Maryse n'avait même pas daigné répondre. Bien sûr qu'elle avait ses propres soucis mais lui aussi était en pleine crise existentielle et il méritait bien un petit peu de soutien de cette infâme ingrate qu'il aimait tant.

Il attrapa son téléphone à la vitesse de l'éclair quand il le sentit vibrer mais fut déçu de voir le nom d'Adam s'afficher.

« - Oui ?

 _\- Mon Dydy d'amour ! Avec Maryse on se disait qu'on allait prendre un verre ce soir, ça te dirait de te joindre à nous ?_

\- Ouais… Je sais pas… Je crois que je vais définitivement arrêter de boire des verres. Et dis à la blondasse qu'elle pourrait répondre quand on lui envoie des messages !

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

\- Rien… Enfin… J'ai vu John hier.

 _\- Et donc ?_

\- Ça se passait très bien et puis… Merde Adam, on s'est embrassé avant de s'enfuir chacun de notre côté !

 _\- … Oh. Okay. Bon, tu dois définitivement venir ce soir, tu nous raconteras tout ça._

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je vois Matthew. Je dois lui parler.

 _\- Tu voudrais lui dire quoi au juste ?_

\- Je sais pas, mais ce n'est pas juste pour lui d'être avec quelqu'un qui est clairement amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Un silence répondit. Randy figé par ce qu'il venait enfin de s'avouer et Adam choqué par cette déclaration qu'il voyait venir depuis que Randy connaissait John.

 _« - Eh bien ça c'est quelque chose… Tu as effectivement des choses à régler de ton côté. Mais si tu veux nous rejoindre après, n'hésite pas !_

\- Merci… Aaaaah Adam, pourquoi je me suis foutu dans un tel merdier ?

 _\- Parce que tu es encore un enfant pour ce genre de choses ? Allez, ne sois pas si dur avec toi. Ça va aller Randy._

\- Heureusement…

 _\- Eh bah, pour que tu l'avoues enfin, il faut vraiment que tu sois au plus bas !_

\- Tsss, tais-toi ! Bon, je vous préviens pour ce soir. »

Il raccrocha, se sentant un peu mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il pense à Matthew. Il reprit son téléphone et tapa vite fait un message. Il mit plusieurs minutes à l'envoyer mais osa enfin appuyer sur le fameux bouton « envoyer ». Son cœur accéléra quand quelques secondes plus tard son téléphone sonna.

 _ **« Je suis libre quand tu veux aujourd'hui. Est-ce que c'est par rapport à ce que je pense ? Enfin bref, qu'importe. Dis-moi où et quand, Randy, et je te rejoins. »**_

*'*

« - Je suis désolé. »

Un silence pesant suivi cette déclaration. Puis un léger reniflement le cassa, ce qui tordit un peu plus les entrailles de Randy. La culpabilité le rongeait véritablement. Comment ne pas s'en vouloir quand on voyait les larmes rouler doucement sur les joues du garçon le plus adorable qui soit ?

« - Ne t'en fais pas Randy, au moins tu me l'as dit.

\- Mais… Je…

\- Tu sais, je me doutais bien que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre. Dès le début. John, ce n'était pas possible que ce soit juste un ami. Juste quelqu'un que tu voulais désespérément oublié. Et j'aurais voulu te le faire oublier mais je n'ai absolument pas réussi, pas vrai ? » rit doucement le jeune ingénieur, tentant tant bien que mal d'alléger la situation.

Mais Randy ne put que baisser les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas ouvertement lui dire que oui, il n'en n'aurait jamais été capable car il n'avait jamais eu aucune chance et ce, depuis le début même de leur relation.

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule.

« - C'est une première que le salaud qui quitte l'autre se fasse réconforter…

\- Tu n'es pas un salaud Randy !

\- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre alors que j'étais avec toi… Je ne vois pas comment tu peux le prendre autrement…

\- Parce que je trouve que malgré tout tu es quelqu'un de génial. Et ça ne changera pas ça, Randy. »

Un sourire piteux répondit à cette déclaration. Apparemment, Matthew était bien plus fort que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le jeune homme ne pleurait plus et une expression déterminée se dessinait sur son visage.

« - C'est surtout toi qui es génial.

\- Je sais Randy, donc culpabilises de jeter une personne aussi bien que moi.

\- Je crois avoir déteint un peu trop sur toi…

\- Que veux-tu, tu es vraiment un mâle alpha, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te copier ! »

Et pour la première fois en quelques heures, Randy réussi à rire d'un rire franc. Après tout, oui, il avait sans doute tort de laisser Matthew lui glisser entre les doigts. Mais il ne pensait qu'à John. Avec qui il allait devoir une conversation aussi, un jour où l'autre, si jamais il voulait bien lui répondre à nouveau un jour.

« - Bon c'est pas tout Randy mais je pense que je vais y aller, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire…

\- Oh oui bien sûr. Bonne fin de journée du coup…

\- Merci, à toi aussi… »

Le jeune ingénieur le regarda un instant sans rien dire mais ayant une question sur le bout de la langue.

« - Randy, est ce que… Euh… Est-ce que…

\- Oui… ?

\- Juste… Te prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois ? »

La demande n'avait été que murmuré mais Randy l'avait très bien saisi. Avec le cœur serré, il amena son maintenant ex-petit ami dans ses bras et le garda ainsi quelques secondes contre lui, faisant fi des regards interrogateurs que leurs lançaient les passants du parc. Matthew se dégagea, n'osant plus regarder le jeune catcheur, les larmes étant remontées à nouveau.

« - A une prochaine, Randy…

\- A une prochaine… », murmura Randy en regardant Matthew marcher vite vers la bouche de métro, les épaules rentrées, laissant place à quelques tremblements qui devaient être les sanglots que l'ingénieur essayait vainement de retenir.

Le soir venu, c'est avec soulagement qu'il entendit son verre s'entrechoquer avec ceux d'Adam et Maryse. Les regards compatissants de ses amis lui redonnèrent un peu de baume au cœur. Car il n'avait toujours aucunes nouvelles de John et cela le rendait fou peu à peu.

Alors qu'il rentrait tranquillement, il sentit le vibreur de son téléphone.

 _ **« Je veux te voir aussi Rand'… J'ai énormément de choses à te dire… »**_

Et sans savoir pourquoi, il se dit qu'il aurait pu très bien pleurer à cet instant précis, de soulagement ou de stress, il n'aurait pas su dire.

* * *

 _ **« Je suis bien arrivé chez mes parents. On sera tranquille pour la soirée, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aime Adam. »**_

Le Canadien aurait bien voulu jeter de frustration son téléphone. Il ne voulait pas aller l'affronter. Il ne savait que trop bien comment allait finir cette soirée. Ou plutôt qu'il y avait deux possibilités. Et il ne savait pas s'il voulait d'une des deux.

« - Allez Adam, il va pas te bouffer. Et je serai toujours là à ton retour.

\- Je sais. Heureusement que tu es là Maryse. Je sais pas dans quel état je serais si je ne t'avais pas eu avec moi.

\- Oh dans un état pitoyable, tu le sais bien ! »

Avec un sourire, il la prit dans ses bras et resta ainsi un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que son amie lui tapote avec affection le dos.

« - Bon courage.

\- Je te tiens au courant de si je rentre ou pas. Et merci. »

Il inspira longuement avant d'ouvrir la porte de son nouvel appartement, se marmonnant une douce litanie que tout allait très bien se passer.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 8! Je sais, il arrive très très tard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais non? ça a été assez difficiles sur les derniers mois pour moi, mais tout se remet un peu plus en place et je vais mieux, du coup, j'ai de l'inspi! Normalement, le chapitre 9 devrait arriver vite aussi!**

 **Un petit mot pour m'encourager m'aidera aussi beaucoup! A la prochaine :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

*'*

« - Adam, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Jay se jeta à son cou et le jeune catcheur se retrouva sur le palier, ne sachant réellement que faire. Répondre à son enthousiasme ou rester froid, comme il l'avait été ces derniers jours ?

Malgré lui, ses bras bougèrent et entourèrent Jay et sa tête se mit au creux de son cou, respirant son odeur, si particulière, si envoûtante et enivrante. Leurs corps se pressèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, presque comme s'ils étaient soulagés de se retrouver.

Les lèvres de Jay se posèrent sur le front d'Adam, puis sur ses joues et enfin, elles allèrent retrouvées celles d'Adam qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Une partie de sa tension avait disparu, comme s'il avait oublié les derniers événements, ces derniers jours chaotiques et le malaise qu'il y avait entre eux depuis quelques mois. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent ainsi plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'Adam reprenne ses esprits et rentre à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il se retrouva très vite plaqué contre le canapé, les lèvres de Jay dévorant son cou. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu ce genre de contact, sans que Jay soit alcoolisé, son corps y répondit directement, lâchant des soupirs de plus en plus rapprochés et demandeurs. Son t-shirt alla délicatement sur le sol pour son plus grand plaisir, bientôt suivi de son pantalon, le laissant simplement en caleçon et totalement à la merci de Jay qui sourit avant d'attaquer son torse de baisers légers et de caresses douces.

Tout aurait pu se dérouler encore de manière exquise si Jay ne lui avait pas attrapé les poignets pour les plaquer au dessus de la tête d'Adam. Les souvenirs horriblement désagréables de la soirée refirent surface et le jeune catcheur se débâtit, repoussant son petit ami à côté de lui, attrapant vite son t-shirt et son pantalon.

« - Adam ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je…

\- Écoute Jay, je t'ai dit qu'on allait parler et ça c'est justement un des sujets dont il faut qu'on parle. Tu te souviens vraiment pas Jay, rien du tout ? »

A nouveau un silence lui répondit et ce fut le silence de trop. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il sentit ses nerfs lâcher. Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil d'en face, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

« - Tu ne te souviens même pas que si t'avais pu tu m'aurais forcé Jay ? Que si je n'avais pas eu suffisamment de force tu m'aurais… »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la terminer. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'air d'incompréhension mélangé à la peur que lui jetait Jay qui était encore incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Adam commença à rire à travers ses larmes car il s'y attendait.

« - Et puis la manière dont tu me parles, dont tu parles de ma meilleure amie… Jay, où est-ce qu'on va ? Où est-ce que tu veux aller avec moi ? »

Toujours aucunes paroles prononcées de la part de son petit ami. Alors il se leva et alla prendre ses affaires.

« - Adam, je t'en prie, ne pars pas.

\- Alors réponds-moi. Est-ce que tu te sentirais capable, l'année prochaine quand tu auras fini tes études, c'est-à-dire dans 3 mois, de venir t'installer avec moi. De faire à nouveau attention à moi. Que certains dérapages ne se reproduiront jamais.

\- Chéri, je me souviens vraiment pas, je te referai plus jamais ça je te le promets, s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas.

\- Et le reste, Jay ? »

Seul un regard malheureux lui répondit. Bien sûr, il ne pourrait pas. Tout comme Adam n'arriverait sans doute jamais à lui pardonner tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis des mois. Pourtant Jay lui attrapa le bras, le visage couvert de perles salées qui coulaient jusque dans son cou. Il attira Adam à lui, dans un baiser chargé de désespoir, de prières pour qu'il reste avec lui. Leurs larmes se mêlèrent ainsi, pendant quelques minutes qui paraissaient une éternité avant qu'Adam, dévasté, ne traverse le palier pour la dernière fois, se retenant de lui lancer un dernier regard.

Deux bras furent là pour l'accueillir, susurrant des paroles réconfortantes qu'il comprit à peine mais il serra à ne plus en pouvoir le corps de sa meilleure amie qui lui rendit avec autant de ferveur. Elle qui devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser un sillon salé sur ses joues. Alors elle lui dit tout simplement que tout irait bien. Qu'il allait se réveiller soulagé et libre. Que tout rentrerait enfin dans l'ordre et qu'elle était là. Et Randy aussi. Car elle l'aimait, ils l'aimaient, quoi qu'il arrive, et qu'ils seraient toujours présents, surtout dans les moments difficiles.

C'est sur cette douce litanie qu'il se laissa tirer jusqu'à son lit et qu'il s'endormit contre Maryse, épuisé d'avoir tant pris sur lui.

* * *

Maryse se réveilla, souriant légèrement en voyant qu'Adam n'avait pas quitté ses bras de la nuit. Il était littéralement tombé de fatigue dans ses bras et elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le laisser dormir seul. Elle avait d'ailleurs étonnamment bien dormi compte tenu des circonstances. Elle espérait que son ami allait réussir à dormir encore un peu, il avait besoin de se reposer. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle entendit un vibreur, provenant de la poche d'Adam. Elle prit le téléphone. Jay l'avait littéralement harcelé. Elle soupira et mit le portable en silencieux en le posant sur la table de chevet. Sur un dernier baiser sur le front, elle se leva et se dirigea directement sous la douche. Bien qu'elle ait sa journée de libre, elle voulait passer s'entraîner à son école.

Ou plutôt, elle espérait croiser Stéphanie. Car non, elle n'avait toujours pas baissé les bras.

*'*

L'école était plutôt vide, ce qui l'arrangeait mais lui semblait étrange. Elle se dirigea directement vers les vestiaires pour se mettre en tenue et se diriger vers la salle de musculation, en prenant bien le soin de regarder partout s'il n'y avait pas sa future directrice dans les parages.

Avec un soupir de déception, elle alla s'installer sur une des machines et se concentra sur son entraînement. Tellement concentrée qu'elle failli louper la jeune McMahon qui venait d'entrer dans la salle pour voir les élèves qui étaient venus aujourd'hui. Qui prit bien vite ses jambes à son cou en voyant la Canadienne s'entraîner dans le fond et qui venait tout juste de croiser son regard.

« - Mais c'est pas vrai, elle va arrêter de me fuir trente secondes ? Steph !

-C'est Madame McMahon pour toi, je te l'ai déjà dit, lui rétorqua sa future directrice une fois que Maryse fut à sa hauteur.

\- Oui pardon, mais je trouve ça un peu ridicule. Surtout vu ce que je ressens pour toi et ce que tu ressens pour moi.

\- C'est-à-dire absolument rien.

-Tellement rien que tu n'es même pas capable de rester dans la même pièce que moi ? »

Une moue agacée lui répondit, ce qui encouragea la blonde à suivre Stéphanie. Au moins, la brune ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle la détestait ni même montré qu'elle lui était totalement indifférente. Ce qui était plutôt un bon point vu le temps qui était passé depuis leur dernière discussion où elle s'était faite littéralement mise à la porte.

« - Arrête de me suivre, les autres vont commencer à se poser des questions.

\- Il n'y a absolument personne aujourd'hui… lui fit remarquer la Canadienne.

\- C'est normal, c'est férié et les élèves en profitent souvent pour se prendre un week-end plus long.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me sors cette excuse bidon si on est seules dans l'établissement ? »

Maryse lui avait murmurée cette dernière phrase à l'oreille en la plaquant avec douceur contre un mur. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui sortait cette soudaine audace mais vu les réactions de la femme de ses rêves, elle se dit qu'elle avait eu bien raison.

Car voir une Stephanie McMahon rougir sans le vouloir, la respiration se faisant bien plus saccadée qu'elle le voulait lui donnait juste envie de l'embrasser et laisser cours à ses pulsion au plein milieu de ce couloir qui en temps habituel était bondé d'étudiants en tout genre. Mais elle savait se retenir et elle s'écarta non sans un sourire légèrement moqueur ce qui eu le don d'énerver au plus au point la femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

« - Mais t'es pas bien ! Et si quelqu'un avait débarqué ?

\- Il se serait simplement dit enfin que la si glaciale directrice, pardon future directrice, peut finalement fondre, entre les mains d'une magnifique québécoise ?

\- Tu es juste impossible ! vociféra Stephanie en allant dans son bureau.

\- Steph… S'il te plaît, arrête juste de m'ignorer. On pourrait réellement discuter au moins. Autour d'un café ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais de si intéressant à me dire ?

\- Que le jour même où je t'ai tout avoué, j'ai quitté Mike et qu'on habite plus ensemble ? »

Stephanie fit semblant de s'intéresser à ses dossiers mais elle était en réalité soulagée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à Maryse depuis ce fameux jour, au point de n'avoir même pas pu coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, ne serait-ce que par vengeance ridicule. Non, elle ne faisait que de rêver d'avoir à nouveau le corps parfait de la blonde contre le sien, à la laisser prendre à nouveau possession de son corps, se tordre sous ses caresses, se…

« - Steph ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Pardon ? Hum, non, il faut dire que j'ai sans doute mieux à faire, tu ne crois pas ? lui répondit-elle sèchement en lui montrant les dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas de partir dans ce cas ? »

Maryse arborait à nouveau ce petit sourire moqueur qui lui faisait perdre toute contenance. Si elle ne lui avait pas dit c'était bien parce que… Parce que… Elle n'avait pas eu envie, voilà. Et c'était sans doute la pire excuse qu'elle avait pu se faire à elle-même depuis un bon moment.

Elle était tellement perdue dans son monologue intérieur qu'elle sursauta quand elle senti la présence de Maryse derrière elle et qui approcha à nouveau ses lèvres, si douces et si tentatrices – et voilà qu'elle recommençait à fantasmer dessus !-, pour murmurer à nouveau à son oreille.

« - Je peux rendre ces tâches administratives un peu plus intéressantes tu sais…

\- Je ne pense pas non, déglutit la future directrice d'une voix bien moins dure qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

\- Tu serais agréablement surprise de comment je pourrais faire avancer le temps, continua Maryse en rapprochant sa main de celle de Stephanie, prenant bien soin de frôler le long de son bras.

\- Et je pourrais savoir comment ? »

Et voilà, elle était tombée dans ce piège stupide. Comme une bleue. Et en plus, elle ne le regrettait absolument pas. C'est pourquoi c'est avec un soupir déçu qu'elle regarda Maryse s'éloigner vers la porte de son bureau, toujours ce petit rictus infâme sur les lèvres.

« - Quand tu auras accepté mon café, je te montrerai quand tu voudras… »

Sur un petit rire, elle referma la porte derrière elle, contente d'entendre des dossiers volés du bureau de la femme qui hantait toutes ses pensées. C'est pourtant avec un petit cri de collégienne qu'elle retourna dans les vestiaires.

« - Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu… Mais où est-ce que j'ai trouvé la force de faire ça ? Oh mon Dieu, il va falloir qu'elle me réponde vite sinon j'aurais plus jamais autant de cran la prochaine fois… Et il faudrait également que j'arrête de me parler toute seule à voix haute. »

C'est sur un dernier petit cri excité qu'elle quitta son académie, le cœur plus léger.

*'*

21h. Toujours aucun message. Elle aurait pu se taper la tête contre les murs. Mais elle se retint. Adam était dans la pièce d'à côté et elle s'était éclipsée juste quelques instants pour vérifier si son petit manège avait fonctionné. Hélas, ça avait l'air d'être complètement tombé à l'eau…

Et pourtant à 21h02 pétante, le numéro de Steph s'afficha. Ce son la paralysa quelque peu car elle ne s'attendait en aucun cas à un appel.

« - Allô ? dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait sûr.

\- C'est moi… Steph… Je… Tu voudrais le prendre quand, ton café ? »

Elle se retint de rire. Oh elle avait en fait complètement réussi.

« - Eh bien je suis libre jeudi vers 17h… Tu penses pouvoir te libérer ?

\- Attends-moi au café de l'angle à 18h. Et pas de retard. »

Sur ces paroles, Stephanie lui raccrocha au nez mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. C'était avec un sourire à peine dissimulé qu'elle rejoignit Adam qui, malgré sa tristesse, ne put s'empêcher de lui montrer sa joie qu'elle y soit arrivée.

Car ce jeudi, elle avait bien l'intention de faire regretter Stephanie ces longues journées sans elle.

* * *

Randy rit légèrement en lisant le sms de son amie. Au moins une qui avait de la chance dans leur groupe.

C'est avec un léger tremblement qu'il mit sa veste. Après tout, peut être que Maryse n'allait pas être la seule chanceuse aujourd'hui.

Dans une heure, il retrouvait John.

Dans une heure, il allait savoir s'il allait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde ou juste un énième prétendant.

* * *

 **Bon eh bien encore merci à ma bêta de faire le merveilleux travail qui est de me corriger! Heureusement que tu es là pour me donner l'envie de continuer et de terminer cette histoire et les autres ^^**

 **A a prochaine**!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

*'*

Le bar se remplissait peu à peu, laissant place à une ambiance de plus en plus lourde et remplie de rire, d'alcool et fumée. Il avait eu la bonne idée de se mettre en terrasse, le beau temps l'ayant attiré dans ses filets et maintenant, il regrettait presque de se faire avoir. Surtout que cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il attendait John et qu'il n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée où son ami était, qu'il espérait bientôt petit ami s'il avait de la chance, car il n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis une heure. Une très, très longue heure où il avait eu le temps de se faire tous les pires scénarios catastrophe dans sa tête passant du simple posage de lapin au meurtre de son cher et tendre.

Cher et tendre. Et puis quoi d'autre encore ? Il secoua légèrement la tête en prenant une longue gorgée de bière. Il s'était dit qu'il n'allait pas boire une goutte d'alcool mais le stress qui montait de plus en plus en lui au fil des secondes était trop insoutenable pour qu'il reste entièrement sobre.

Il reposa sa pinte pour la énième fois, de plus en plus lourdement. Il allait finir par s'enfuir si jamais John n'arrivait pas vite. Sa confiance en lui s'était fait la malle à partir du moment où il avait posé les pieds dans ce fichu bar. Oh faites que John n'allait pas lui faire faux bond. Il ne pourrait plus le regarder en face après ça. Et il aurait difficilement du mal à ne pas avoir de rancœur. Il se prenait enfin en main, ce n'était pas pour qu'on le laisse seul, non mais oh !

Et là son cœur manqua un battement. John marchait d'un pas posé vers le bar et ne put s'empêcher d'offrir un petit sourire au jeune catcheur qui se sentit rougir comme un jeune lycéen. Si rien qu'avec un sourire John le mettait dans cet état, il n'allait pas pouvoir lui sortir plus de trois mots d'affilés, c'était une évidence.

« - Désolé Rand', problème de métro et je n'ai plus de batterie…

\- T'en fais pas, j'étais juste prêt à partir mais c'est tout !

\- Ah je savais bien que je te rattrapais au bon moment ! »

Randy rit un peu, sentant son pouls s'accéléré au son du rire de John et de sa proximité. Parce que, bien entendu, John ne pouvait pas s'installer en face de lui non. Il avait fallu qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la banquette, prenant un malin plaisir à frôler sa jambe avec la sienne et de laisser ses doigts se poser légèrement sur son genou avant de les retirer aussi vite qu'ils n'étaient venus.

« - Je vois que tu ne m'as pas attendu pour boire ! Tu as déjà fini ta première pinte ! Tu as de la chance, dans mon extrême bonté, je t'en cherche une autre ! »

C'est pratiquement avec soulagement qu'il sentit le corps de John se séparer du sien. Il regarda ailleurs, espérant que le rouge de ses joues allait bientôt partir car il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer comme cela toute une soirée. C'est en gémissant presque de désespoir qu'il sentit John revenir à côté de lui, lui glissant la pinte entre les mains.

« - Rand'… Tu vas passer la soirée à ne pas me regarder ?

\- Quoi ? Non… Mais…

\- Okay, Randy Orton qui est rouge comme un pivoine et qui balbutie comme un petit enfant, c'est juste absolument adorable !

\- Je suis pas adorable connard !

\- Ah bah voilà, je pensais t'avoir perdu, rit John en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis venu maintenant !

\- Oh mais mon chéri… Tu sais exactement pourquoi… »

En disant ça, John lui avait pris la main et planté son regard bleu dans celui de Randy qui n'en menait vraiment pas large. Surtout quand l'expression de son ami était passée de moqueuse à plus sérieux je meurs, Randy ne put sortir le moindre son, se contentant de serrer la main de John, essayant de ne pas regarder par terre. Il se sentait sans doute exactement comme Matthew et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il ne voulait pas se montrer si vulnérable devant John qui commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement de ses lèvres.

« - John, tu es encore avec Chris, non ? Mieux vaut pas…

\- Et toi toujours avec ton petit ingénieur trop mignon, pas vrai ?

\- Pas vraiment non. »

John parut surpris et Randy remarqua que son ami essayait vainement de cacher son petit sourire de satisfaction au point de devoir mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour espérer que cela passerait inaperçu.

« - Et je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On n'était pas fait pour être ensemble. Je ne l'aimais pas mais lui commençait à avoir de sérieux sentiments…

\- Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être amoureux pour être avec quelqu'un.

\- Il ne faut pas de déséquilibre non plus.

\- Est-ce vraiment la seule raison ?

\- On… On va dire que j'ai toujours trouvé quelqu'un d'autre bien plus attrayant, répondit Randy en louchant de manière très peu discrète sur les lèvres de son ami.

\- Et je le connais ?

\- Cena, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de faire l'abruti une fois de temps en temps ?

\- Je ne suis plus avec Chris, tu sais ? Avant même qu'on se revoit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Pour te faire un peu rager ? Enfin, essayer du moins…

\- J'étais déjà suffisamment vert quand tu t'es remis avec lui.

\- Ta poker face est hélas tellement bien que je n'avais vraiment pas remarqué quoi que ce soit.

\- Que veux-tu, c'est… »

Les lèvres de John le coupèrent et sans réfléchir, il répondit au baiser. Les lèvres de son ami lui avaient vraiment manqué. Toutes les sensations qu'il pouvait ressentir lui faisaient perdre la tête, son corps commençait à trembler légèrement alors que ses mains venaient s'enrouler autour du cou de son… Quoi d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que cela scellait quelque chose ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble après des mois à se tourner autour ?

Il chassa ses questions bien trop gênantes pour profiter pleinement du moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent, Randy à nouveau complètement rouge et John un sourire des plus heureux sur le visage.

« - Ça te va si on finit nos verres et qu'on continue cette conversation chez moi ?

\- Euh… Oui bien sûr…

\- Je ne vais pas te manger Rand'… A part si c'est ce que tu veux », rit doucement John en le regardant de haut en bas.

Ce à quoi le jeune homme répondit en prenant de longues gorgées de bière.

Mais dans quoi il allait s'embarquer ?

*'*

C'est le cœur battant toujours à tout rompre que Randy entra pour la première fois, mais pas la dernière, dans l'appartement de John, en silence. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait l'attendre réellement une fois posé. John avait pris un malin plaisir à le chercher tout le long du trajet, le frustrant de plus en plus.

C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel désir pour quelqu'un. Ou plutôt qu'il ressentait un réel désir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de vie sexuelle ou amoureuse. Cela lui était juste arrivé une fois ou deux par an, de rencontrer un gars sympa, aller chez lui et, mécaniquement, passer par la case du lit. Cela lui était presque indifférent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre John et qu'il fasse réagir pas non seulement ses tripes mais également ses hormones qui étaient affolées par le simple fait de recevoir un sms.

Le reste de la soirée passa pourtant sans que John ne retente quoi que ce soit et lui-même était bien trop peu sûr de lui pour faire quoi que ce soit. De toute manière, il ne pouvait rien lui apporter de réel. Il n'était qu'un enfant pour ce genre de choses.

C'est avec une légère pointe de déception qu'il entendit John dire qu'il était fatigué et lui demander si cela le gênait de dormir. Il n'était absolument pas fatigué et aurait voulu parler plus longtemps, entre autre, avec son ami.

« - John… Où est-ce que je dors exactement ?

\- Dans mon canapé lit deux places ?

-Oh mais… Je ne veux pas te piquer de la place ou…

\- Rand'… Je n'ai aucun autre endroit pour te faire dormir et même si c'était le cas, je n'aurais absolument pas envie de te faire dormir ailleurs que dans mon lit. Et il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'être aussi anormalement mignon. Je vais vraiment finir par ne plus pouvoir me retenir, lui dit John en dépliant son canapé et en arrangeant la couette et les oreillers.

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'attends, justement ? »

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de John et Randy se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais comment avait-il pu sortir ça ? Bien sûr qu'il le voulait mais, c'était bien trop…

Mais la main de John qui agrippa sa nuque afin de l'embrasser passionnément et de l'allonger doucement sur le lit lui fit perdre complètement le fil de sa pensée. Il le laissa attaquer sa bouche de manière douce ou bien plus passionnée, se surprenant à lâche de plus en plus de soupirs de contentement et à passer ses mains dans le dos de John alors que celui-ci avait déjà passé les siennes sous le t-shirt de Randy, qui sentait une étrange chaleur prendre peu à peu possession de son corps. Une petite touche de peur également. Cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps et ressentir tout ça était vraiment trop pour le jeune catcheur qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Il se tendit légèrement quand il sentit que John lui retirait ses vêtements mais il se laissa faire, profitant simplement de toutes les sensations que le jeune homme lui faisait ressentir.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla seul et un étrange sentiment lui tordit le ventre. Il se redressa légèrement, se demandant bien où pouvait se trouver son petit ami. Il gémit légèrement, sentant quelques douleurs se réveiller. Leurs ébats de la nuit n'avaient pas été forcément doux, surtout que ça avait été la première fois qu'il se trouvait à recevoir.

« - Ah, tu es enfin réveillé ! J'ai cru que je t'avais définitivement tué cette nuit…

\- Il m'en faut plus que je sois dans un état pitoyable mon cher !

\- Ouh mais ça va me donner des idées pour recommencer, fais gaffe à tes fesses Rand' !

\- Oh mais elles vont très bien ! Ouch… Okay, peut-être pas tant que ça…

\- Et après, il en faut plus à monsieur pour être mort.

\- Oh tais-toi, espèce de salopard ! Sois content que je t'ai laissé mes fesses, c'est un privilège !

\- Et qu'est-ce que je l'aime ce privilège…

\- Tu fais bien, tu es le premier à l'avoir !

\- Vraiment ? »

Le ton de John était sincèrement étonné et Randy se sentit rougir instantanément et un sentiment de vulnérabilité s'installa peu à peu en lui. Il se détendit quand il sentit les deux bras puissants de John l'entourer et il se laissa aller dans la douce étreinte.

« - Sache que je vais vraiment profiter de ce privilège à fond.

\- Gros pervers !

\- Il ne fallait pas être aussi désirable et adorable en même temps… »

Ce fut avec plaisir que Randy sentit les mains de John descendre à nouveau sur son corps et quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce fut à nouveau remplie de soupirs.

* * *

« - Tu crois que je peux bloquer son numéro ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais au moins ton téléphone en silencieux. C'est fou ce qu'il est chiant ton ex quand il s'y met !

\- A qui le dis-tu… Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me faire chier autant après tout ça.

\- C'est fou l'effet que tu fais aux gens ! »

La remarque fit légèrement rire Adam qui éteignit son téléphone. Depuis leur dernière rencontre, Jay n'arrêtait de l'appeler et lui laisser des messages. Lui demandant de revenir, à ce qu'il parle encore, que ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Et Adam faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tomber dedans. Bien sûr, il était certain qu'il avait fait le bon choix, mais une partie de lui, celle qui était encore totalement amoureuse de Jay, voulait lui redonner une chance. Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée. En plus, cela le déconcentrait totalement au point que ses performances n'étaient plus aussi bonnes qu'avant. Ce qui n'était pas bon, surtout quand une grosse compagnie veut signer avec vous dans quelques semaines.

« - Au fait, quand est-ce que tu vois ta reine des glaces toi ?

\- Demain après midi… J'ai tellement hâte si tu savais ! »

Le sourire bienheureux sur le visage de Maryse soulagea le poids qu'Adam avait sur le cœur pour quelques secondes.

« - J'espère vraiment que tout se passera bien pour toi Maryse.

\- Moi aussi. J'ai juste envie de la retrouver… Pouvoir à nouveau l'avoir dans mes bras… Je pensais pas que je pourrais avoir un tel manque de quelqu'un au bout de si peu de temps… Je crois que je l'aime vraiment bien…

\- Je pense qu'elle aussi, sinon elle n'aurait jamais accepté ta proposition foireuse.

\- Ma proposition foireuse t'emmerde, lui rétorqua la jeune Canadienne en lui envoyant un oreiller à la figure.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! »

Et pour la énième fois depuis son emménagement dans l'appartement, une bataille d'oreiller éclata entre les deux amis. C'était les seuls moments où Adam arrivait à rire et sourire réellement et il se demandait si sa meilleure amie n'avait pas tendance à lui lancer un oreiller dans sa tronche pour un rien juste pour lui remonter le moral.

Alors que pour une fois, Adam avait le dessus, il s'arrêta pour regarder Maryse droit dans les yeux. La jeune femme lui lança un regard quelque peu intrigué et se retrouvait vite dans les bras du blond, qui la serrait doucement contre lui.

« - Merci, Maryse. Vraiment.

\- J'essaie de faire mon boulot comme je peux !

\- Je sais… »

Et sa voix se brisa un peu. Alors Maryse le cala bien contre elle, en caressant doucement ses cheveux, alors que son ami tremblait encore légèrement dans ses bras, la tête cachée dans son cou qui se fit d'un coup plus humide.

Cette nuit encore, elle dormit avec lui, contre lui, le rassurant dans son sommeil quand Adam avait des spasmes violents. Il se calmait directement. Et elle savait qu'elle ne voudrait jamais le laisser tomber.

Après tout, leur trio était des plus soudés. Elle ne se voyait pas les laisser derrière, quoi qu'il arrive. Alors elle ferma les yeux et avec un léger sourire, elle s'endormit profondément, d'un sommeil bienheureux.

* * *

 **Eh bien voilà la fin du 10è chapitre! Je préviens tout de suite que je ne sais pas du tout quand le 11è paraîtra. Surtout parce que j'ai un peu moins d'idée sur le développement de cette histoire (j'ai la fin et tout en tête mais le développement un peu moins) et surtout, le manque de retour qui me blase un peu. Vous êtes beaucoup à me suivre mais pratiquement aucun d'entre vous ne laissent un petit mot qui peu m'encourager à me triturer les méninges pour vous donner la suite plus vite et ça bloque les auteurs de fanfics, sachez le.**

 **Du coup à la prochaine, je ne sais pas vraiment quand mais j'espère pouvoir vous donner une chapitre par mois :)**

 **Des bisous!**


End file.
